West City High
by omggochichi
Summary: It's Senior year in high school and everyone is getting ready for a birthday party at Master Roshi's private Island. It's the perfect chance to see an ex and show him what he's missing, to confess your love to your childhood sweetheart or to finally have the guts to feel anything at all. One night could change all their lives. G/C K/18 V/B
1. After School Gossip

I've been wanting to do a DBZ High School fanfic for a long time and now the time has come. _I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was Friday afternoon at Bulma Briefs home. The teenager was in her senior year of high school, and she and her school mates were having a small get together to catch up on all things girly. They were meeting at her home, and were currently waiting for their friend, 18 to show up.

"Hey Bulma, did you do your homework yet? I could use your help on some of the questions on chemical compounds." Asked ChiChi, her best friend in the whole world. The brunette had brought an overnight bag as they were all going to have a sleepover. She was currently looking through the items in the bag, looking for her chemistry notebook.

"Oh Kami, ChiChi don't be such a dork! We are not doing homework this weekend. Do it on Sunday night, or Monday morning like a normal person!" Sassed Bulma, as she finished off applying the powder-blue nail polish, matching her beautiful long straight hair. "This weekend is for fun girly things and boy talk!" She looked up and smiled at her best friend.

Chichi sighed, there was no use in arguing with her stubborn friend. " Fine... But if I don't get into a great school when we graduate, it's your fault." She threw her bag on the couch and sat next to Bulma. She grabbed the box filled with expensive nail polish, and searched for a cute shade of pink for her own nails.

Bulma was blowing air onto her fingertips and waving her hands to dry them off, "One weekend isn't going to ruin your chances, Chi. Besides we're super rich. We don't really have to worry about not getting into a good school, now do we?" She winked.

Chichi rolled her eyes, then spotted the perfect shade and began to apply the paint meticulously on her index, "So, what do you have planned for us this evening?" She said in a playful tone.

"Well, Eighteen said her twin brother is throwing a party, and we're going." Said Bulma, as she smiled wickedly at her friend, "We're also going shopping, we to need to look great, there's going to be a lot of boys there!" She giggled.

"That sounds fun! I want to let loose since I'll be spending the night." Smiled ChiChi as she looked up from doing her nails.

"Ohh you need to let loose, alright. We're going to graduate this year, and you've never even kissed anyone. You have got to kiss someone at this party ChiChi!" Bulma said flippantly as she elbowed her friend.

"You know what?", she elbowed her back and smiled ,"I will kiss someone tonight and shut your hussy-mouth for once!"

Suddenly they heard a loud bass noise from outside. It was a black convertible car parked outside blasting rock music. Two young men in the front, and a blonde girl in the back.

"That must be 18..." Said ChiChi as she peeked out the window on her tippy-toes, holding down the skirt of her pink summer dress. "Who are those guys? They're kind of cute..."

"Hold on, there are cute guys out there?! Let's go check them out!" She said as she grabbed ChiChi by the arm and ran out the door. She was wearing blue short-shorts and a yellow tank top.

"Oh-Kay... Slow down there!" Said ChiChi as she was being dragged to Bulma's front lawn.

Their friend 18 was in the backseat. She was wearing a leather skirt and somehow flawlessly jumped out of the convertible without showing any underwear and looking posh. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I had to catch a ride with these jerks because my brother was too busy to pick me up." Said 18, mildly annoyed.

Bulma was more interested in the young men in front of her than whatever 18 had just said, "Don't mention it. Hey, who are your friends... Aren't you going to introduce us?" She strutted forward, sporting a flirty smile.

Meanwhile ChiChi was hiding behind Bulma, trying not to get noticed.

"These guys? Oh, they're jerks. You don't want to meet them." Assured 18.

"Screw you! That's the last time I give you a ride, Blondie!" Shouted one of them, as the other one just flicked her off.

"See? They're jerks. Not worth your time." Said 18 as she flipped her hair.

Bulma pushed 18 aside and went up to the convertible. "Hi, I'm Bulma Briefs! It's nice to meet you guys!" She leaned down to shake hands with the two men, exposing her cleavage.

"Hi sweetheart, the name is Turtles and this here is my cousin, Raditz." He said, giving her a smoldering look, as he took her hand. He was tan, fit and handsome.

"Sup." Said apathetically the one named Raditz, he had long rock and roll hair, and a jawline that could cut through ice.

"Are you guys going to the party tonight?" Asked Bulma, hoping the handsome men would make an appearance.

"The kiddy party for 18's brother? Nah, that's lame, but you girls have fun." Said Turtles sarcastically.

Raditz shifted his gaze at ChiChi and thought she looked familiar, "Hey aren't you my brother's girl? What's your name again? Kiki or something?"

Chichi came out of hiding, confused. "I'm ChiChi, you must have me confused for someone else." After all, she'd never had a boyfriend.

Raditz looked her up and down and recognized her immediately _"No, you're his girl alright. I recognize you from the pictures."_ He thought to himself. He looked at Turles, "My loser brother has been obsessing over this chick for like... Ever", he laughed. "I'm going to give him so much shit when I see him."

ChiChi looked at him, frowning and annoyed. "Just who the hell is your brother? And what has he been saying about me?" She asked, getting feisty at the thought of anyone spreading rumors about her.

18 grabbed ChiChi by the arm, and started walking away with her. "Chi, don't listen to him he's an idiot. Hey let's go inside, I'm thirsty."

"But he said his brother thinks I'm his girlfriend, who the hell is this guy?! And who in the hell is his brother?!," Asked ChiChi while being dragged inside the house. "I need to know!"

"He said Kiki. Is your name KiKi? No. Just forget it, Raditz is an idiot." Assured 18.

"Raditz... Raditz... Even that name sounds so familiar." Pondered ChiChi, while continuing to be dragged by a flustered 18 across the Briefs home.

"Just forget it ok? We're going to my brothers party tonight and we should be focusing on that!" 18 was out of breath, she was used to physical activity, but she was not used to lying, especially to her friend.

Bulma walked in the door with an annoyed expression on her face, "WHAT WAS THAT?! Why are you being so weird 18?"

"I don't want to talk about it ok? Those guys are jerks and that's all you need to know." Said 18 with her arms crossed, avoiding eye contact, focusing on the tiled floor.

"Well if they're such jerks, why did you catch a ride with them?" Asked ChiChi.

18 unlocked her arms and began to explain herself, "I was hanging out at Goku's with all the guys from Matrial Arts class, and we were training all morning. I called my brother but he was busy getting stuff for the party... And Goku got his license permit revoked...," She mumbled under her breath _"...doing idiotic things, because he is an idiot."_ 18 placed one hand on her hip, "Vegeta simply refused... So I was forced to ask the idiot's older brother." Exhaled a frustrated 18.

"Wait... Does that mean? Is Goku... That idiot's younger brother?" Asked Chichi in a blush.

18 panicked, she didn't want her friend to find out Goku had been secretly in love with her for years. He was so close to telling her himself, he'd planned on telling her at the party tonight. 18 didn't want to ruin the chance for Goku to tell her how he felt; and now thanks to his idiot brother Raditz , almost ruining the whole thing, she was going to have to lie. "No, uh, Goku has a girlfriend." She looked at ChiCh, "her name really is KiKi... Raditz, he probably confused you... with her", she figured this would throw off any suspicions ChiChi may have.

ChiChis face immediately reflected sadness. "Oh..." Is all she said, disappointed. ChiChi had a crush on Goku for years. They met when they were children, and she immediately fell in love with his goofiness and charisma. Because of her father's job she had to move around a lot and her father decided she would be home-schooled. For many years, she'd always thought of him, her Goku. When she and her Father moved back into the city and realized she could go back to school, she jumped at the chance. But now Goku was taken... What was she to do?

"Waaaait is that jerk, Vegeta coming to the party?!" Asked a visibly annoyed, but secretly hopeful Bulma.

18 nodded, and gave her a sympathetic look.

Chichi was pretty devastated knowing Goku might bring his new girlfriend and she really didn't want to see him be his cute self with anyone else. And so she set a plan in motion, she'd call and invite all the attractive guys from her martial arts class. She was going to get that first kiss tonight, and she would make sure Goku was there to see it. _"You want to play Goku? We can play."_ She said, just to herself.

"Hey is it okay if I invite some of my guy friends to the party?" Asked ChiChi.

"Yeah, it's gonna be at uncle Roshi's private island so, plenty of space. Who were thinking of inviting?" Asked 18.

"You know, just some of the guys... Tienshenhan, Piccolo, Krillin... Yamcha..." She trailed off with a smile knowing Bulma had a crush on him.

Without anyone noticing, 18 blushed at the mentioning of Krillin. She had been harboring secret feelings for him ever since they got paired off on a Home Economics assignment, and by the end of it he told her she would make a great mom. She'd never thought of herself as a warm, caring person but apparently he saw something in her no one else did and she loved him for it. Plus, he was just cool and sweet she often found herself replaying old conversations where he gave her compliments and made her feel special.

Bulma snapped her fingers in front of 18, "Earth to 18! C'mon let's go! There's going to be a lot of cute guys tonight, we need to look great! No time to waste!"

Bulma grabbed her car keys and they all headed to the mall to find outfits for tonight. Each girl had her own special reason for wanting to look their best.

 **At the mall.**

Bulma steps out from in between the racks of clothes, with one dress in each hand displaying them for her friends.

"Which dress says _'I'm over you, Vegeta'_ the red dress with the cleavage? Or this blue skintight one?" Asked Bulma. She was going to see her ex boyfriend Vegeta tonight and she was going to make sure he knew what he was missing.

"Vegeta likes a little décolletage, HOWEVER his favorite color is Blue. So if you can find a blue dress in the style of the red one, you're set." Said 18.

18 was the designated fashion guru of the group, and they all came to her for advice on looking fab and cool. Bulma was the oldest of the group and considered herself the leader, although the three girls were pretty strong willed and determined, Bulma usually had more of social connection with people and so she was the natural planner.

And ChiChi was the youngest, the caretaker to the group... she was also the voice of reason. Before ChiChi, things would get too out of control with Bulma's spontaneity and 18 wild-child ways, ChiChi brought them balance and peace.

"Vegeta's favorite color is blue?" Asked Bulma exasperated looking at the blue dress in her hand. "You see? I dated the guy for two whole months and I never got him to open up about anything, not even his damn favorite color!"

"Aww it's kind of cute in a way..." ChiChi sang. "His favorite color is the color of your eyes and hair... He's naturally drawn to you." She continued in a romantic, soft tone making little soft waves with her fingertips mimicking Bulma's long blue strands.

"Yeah, but he's also an insecure, narcissistic asshole who's 'naturally' drawn to himself. Forget him!" Rebutted Bulma, aggressively turning her back to any romanticized ideas about Vegeta, and continued searching through the dress racks.

ChiChi smiled at her, "I'm just saying... is his favorite color... Bluuuue..."

18 was tired of talking about Vegeta and so she changed the conversation back to ChiChi. "So what about you ChiChi? What look are you going for?" She said, while eyeing a pair of red stilettos, then remembering Krillin's height and putting them right back on the display. Tonight, she needed to be as close as possible to his eye level.

"Umm..." Chichi began thinking, as she slowly twirled around in place. "I don't know? Something... Cute ... And cheap, I guess?" ChiChi had plenty of money from her Dad, and she was free to use it but she never did because it seemed unnecessary and wasteful.

"Are we trying to impress a certain spiky haired hunk you've had your eye on since grade school?" Asked Bulma peeking from the racks with a flirty tone.

"No..." ChiChi felt a knot in her stomach, she knew Bulma was referring to Goku. She shrugged, "No, that's done. Apparently he has a girlfriend... So... I'm not saving myself for him anymore." She said in disappointment.

This surprised Bulma, she walked over to her friends and slapped a hand on her hip, "Wait a minute, Goku has a girlfriend? Goku?! The guy who blushes red like a tomato when you so much as hand him a pencil?"

"According to 18, Goku is dating a slut by the name of KiKi." Stated ChiChi, obviously still bitter. _"What kind of name is Kiki, anyway?"_ Mumbled ChiChi angrily, to herself.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at 18, "Eighteen Gero, Youuuu... bitch! You knew Goku had a girlfriend this whole time and you didn't say anything?! Why?!" Bulma only called people by their last name when she was truly angry or serious. She was very protective of ChiChi, and 18 was not looking so great right now.

"Calm down Bulma Briefs!" 18 put her hands up defensively, "It's a new girlfriend ok? I just found out today. Geez!"

The lie was getting too complicated, 18 only hoped she did the right thing. Her loyalty was split between two friends, Goku and ChiChi. She knew just how hard it was for Goku to express his feelings about ChiChi. For a long time he didn't even realize he was in love with her until pretty much everyone knew and told him how obvious it was. He was quiet for a long time after that, and didn't speak to anyone about it. She wanted to give them a little more space to figure it out. For this reason 18 had a soft spot for Goku, and after all she had a similar issue around Krillin, but she wasn't as obvious as Goku and no one suspected a thing.

Meanwhile, ChiChi did NOT like being seen as a victim, she was no victim and she was not going to let this put a damper on their night. "Well It doesn't matter anyway, Goku is not the only guy in the world." Said ChiChi lying to herself and her friends. "I think Krillin is kind of sweet..." She forced a smile. "Every time he asks me for my notes, he gives me a compliment. I'm sure if I invite him, he'll come to the party."

Suddenly, 18 was cut off from her deep thoughts about Goku and his romantic problems. _"Did I hear right? Did ChiChi just say she might like Krilin? No, no, no, no! Impossible!"_ 18 became crimson red, and wanted to punch her friend in the throat for even thinking that way about her crush. "NO!" She yelled, without thinking and covered her mouth immediately.

Bulma shook her head in disapproval, "18 is right! That guy is a major DORK and a loser, AND he's short! No way ChiChi you can do better than that!" She wanted her friend to be with one of the cool guys from school, that's what she deserved. The three of them were the cool girls in school and ChiChi was not allowed to date a loser, they had a reputation to keep. After the _Vegeta fiasco_ , they needed damage control.

"Dating Krillin is NOT gonna happen! Pick someone else!" Bulma threatened.

Chichi felt attacked, but understood she was one of the popular girls and had a reputation to keep. Bulma was being extra sensitive because Vegeta had ceremoniously dumped her, in front of the whole darn school and it was clearly a bad time. "Fine, Bulma." She said patiently to her emotionally wounded friend. "But I HATE the cool guys... The only cool guy I liked was Goku and he's taken so... Now what?"

"Ok, what about Piccolo? Sure he's a loner. But he is super fashionable, he could date a popular girl. I mean, have you seen his boots? I'd kill for those boots!" Suggested Bulma. "And he's super fit... And tall." Her eyes sparkled at the thought of her friend dating a tall, fashion forward guy.

18 wasn't so sure. "I don't know... Piccolo... He's either gay or an ace. He's definitely not into girls."

"Why do you say that?" Asked ChiChi.

18 cringed at the memory she was about to share, definitely not her proudest moment. "Ok, well you know how _'the idiots'_ dare me to do idiotic things from time to time?" She began and her friends nodded intently. 18 looked around for anyone passing by who might be listening in. She whispered, "One time, they dared me to flash my boobs at him and he didn't even look. I mean, not even a peek." She subtly pointed at her breasts for emphasis.

"Maybe he's just really respectful?" Asked ChiChi, offering a valid explanation.

"He's a hormonal teenager, ChiChi." 18 answered.

"She's right, I'm straight and even I would have taken a peek." Said Bulma, pulling out a blue dress from the racks. "Ok, what about this one?"

"Try it on." Said 18.

"It's Blue!" Said ChiChi.

"Alright, I'm going to go try this one on." Said Bulma as she walked over to the dressing rooms.

"Come out and show us when you're done!" Shouted ChiChi trying to reach Bulma in the dressing rooms.

"You know, this night is actually pretty important... We have to start planning for the graduation dance, and we need cute dates to take us." She said to 18 in excitement. "I always dreamed it would be Goku... But I've been waiting since grade school. I guess I was wrong about him, I really thought he liked me back."

18 smiled, "Don't worry ChiChi, it'll all work out."

Chichi half smiled, "You think so?"

18, "I'm positive."

"You're right. I should stop focusing on Goku, and focus on finding a pretty dress!" Said ChiChi.

18 smiled, everything's was going to work out for Goku and ChiChi, they just needed a little bit of time. "Hey, you should wear your hair down, I know he likes it when you wear your hair down."

"He likes my hair down? Who likes my hair down?" Chichi looked up at 18, and paused from looking at dresses to question her.

"Goku." Said 18.

"I thought we just agreed not to care what Goku thinks, he has a girlfriend. KiKi, remember?" ChiChi questioned 18.

 _"Shoot! Nice going 18, that was really dumb!"_ She thought, internally screaming at herself. _"Think fast! Fix this!"_ Suddenly she started stroking ChiChi's hair for added theatrics. "Yeah, but don't you want to make him jealous?" _Ok, that was close._

"Yeah, you're right. I should make him jealous... That jerk has been leading me on since grade school." Chichi had no clue. "Hey, what about you 18? Anyone you have a crush on? You know, so I don't accidentally make a move on your territory tonight?..."

"Nope. ", 18 answered coolly, hiding the truth from her friend. She wasn't ready to admit she was secretly in love with Krillin, the so called _short, loser_ her friend had suggested earlier. "No one in particular..."

"Well I'm sure we'll both find someone at your brother's party." Chichi then giggled and playfully slapped 18's arm. She whispered, "I promised Bulma I would kiss someone tonight, I'm so nervous!" Now it was ChiChi's turn to blush like a red tomato.

18 smiled delighted at her friends wholesome innocence and only wished she was a little bit more innocent herself. At that moment, Bulma came out of the fitting rooms with the blue, strapless dress. "Okay guys, does this dress say _'Screw you, Vegeta',_ or what?"

18 and ChiChi nodded, speechless.


	2. Everyone Is Going

Krillin had his friends come over after class to shoot some hoops. It was a friendly match, and no one was keeping score. Krillin was bringing cold water bottles for his friends from inside his home, when suddenly he felt his phone vibrate inside his shorts pocket.

 _"Oh wow. Remember ChiChi from Martial Arts class?"_ , says Krillin holding the phone on one hand and three water bottles in the other. _"She just sent me a text message."_ Krillin hands TN a water bottle.

TN takes it and twists the cap and takes a moment to sip the water and think. _"Isn't that the girl who made it to the men's finals last year?"_

Yamcha tosses a basketball in the air and turns around to face his friends without checking to see if the basketball makes it through the hoop. He joins in on the conversation, _"Oh, please. You know she just got to the finals either because she's super rich or because of her huge knockers. No way did she make it that far on her own."_

Young Puar catches the basketball from under the ring. " _Yamcha, don't say that!"_

Yamcha glances at Puar for a quick second, _"What? Back me up guys... Am I wrong?"_

Puar gets in front of Yamcha. _"Goku likes that girl, Yamcha. You're gonna get your ass kicked if one of the Saiyan's hear you running your mouth."_

TN chuckles at the idea, _"Oh, I would love to see that. Yamcha versus anyone in the Saiyan family. I bet even the grandma is jacked."_

Krillin, _"Maybe the mom? I've seen Goku's mom she's like hella small. She's got like noodle arms."_ Krillin mimics the size of her arms with his hands _, "She can grill one hell of a stake though."_

Yamcha sticks out his tongue and blows raspberries. _"The Saiyan's can suck it! And ChiChi is a free woman, last time I checked. I'll say whatever I want."_

Krillin, knowing full well his friend was all talk proceeded to test him. _"Oh really? Well she just invited us to 17's birthday kickback at the beach house... So, here's your chance to say how you really feel to her face, amigo."_ Krillin plants a cold water bottle on Yamcha's chest to annoy him.

Yamcha laughs nervously, suddenly feeling really hot. _"I was just kidding guys, wow you all take everything so seriously?"_ Takes the bottle from Krillins hand and cools his forehead with it.

TN crushes his empty bottle and throws it on the recycling bin _. "Well I'm not really into parties, but it would be nice to catch up with Goku and Piccolo. You know if they're going?"_

 _"Hmm good question, I don't know... Let me ask ChiChi."_ Krillin types the message on the digital keyboard. 'Is Goku going?' And sends it.

Yamcha was already on board. _"I'm definitely going, I bet Bulma will be there. If ChiChi is going, that means Bulma will be there. Let's go home and change Puar!"_

Krillin feels the phone vibrate immediately with ChiChis response. " _Wow! Okay, I guess Yamcha was right. Chichi is single and ready to mingle, she just replied 'Don't know, Don't care!'."_

Yamcha smiles at the news, _"ChiChi is available?! Nice!"_

Puar rolls his eyes. _"Yamcha, you just said you wanted to see Bulma!"_

Yamcha, _"I just said 'nice', chill out Puar!"_

Meanwhile, TN who was busy on his phone puts his phone back into his pocket. _"I just got a word from Piccolo, and it looks like he's going too."_

Krillin, _"Right on! Are you taking Chaotzu?"_

TN, _"Oh, no... He's way too young."_ A faint, barely noticeable smile creeps up on his face. _"I think I'll call a babysitter."_

 _"I guess that means you're not going either, Puar."_ Yamcha's messes with Puars blue shaggy hair. _"Sorry little buddy, there's not going to be anyone your age for you to hang out with anyway."_

Puar pouts and removes Yamcha's hand from his head. _"Aww man... Not fair!"_ He crosses his little arms.

TN looks at the sad little guy and smiles at him. _"You can hang out with Chaotzu if you want. I'll just order a pizza and you guys can catch some toons."_

Puar's mood immediately changes, _"Really?! Thank you TN, that is so awesome!"_ He does a happy little jump in midair.

Yamcha, _"Wow a babysitter, huh? That's kind of fancy."_

TN, _"Nah, Launch is totally cool. She's the best."_

Krillin immediately remembers the name, _"Launch, huh?"_

TN, _"Yeah. You know her?"_

Krillin certainly knew her. _"Does she get really bad allergies...?"_

 _"Uh, I don't know? Maybe? Why?"_ Asks TN confused.

Krillin nervously, not willing to open up that can of worms. _"No reason, it's not important."_ Krillin changes the subject, _"Anyway, so we're all going right?"_

Yamcha, _"Hell yeah!"_

TN, _"Looks that way."_

Puar mumbles, _"Not everyone is going..."_

Krillin wasn't sure if it was a good idea, so he asked his friends for advice. _"Is it weird if I invite my girlfriend Marron to the party? You how she can be sometimes..."_

A surprised Yamcha responds, _"That's still going on? I thought you broke up with her because she was just leading you on and stuff."_

Krillin, _"No, this time it's for real. I'm going to marry her someday."_

All his friends were really surprised by this, Marron had repeatedly cheated on Krillin and the last time they broke up it seemed they were done for good.

TN respected Krillin's decision and if he thought Marron was what was best for him he was not about to make him feel bad about it. _"Damn, well... Good luck to you man."_

Krillin, _"Yeah, thanks man, I really like her. Should I message ChiChi and let her know I'm bringing my girlfriend?"_

 _"Nah. It's a party for Kamis sake. The more the merrier."_ Assured Yamcha placing a hand on his friends shoulder for support. _"It'll be fine."_

Krillin, _"You're right. I'm overthinking it."_

TN, _"Alright so we meet at Roshi's at around 8:30 pm?"_

Yamcha, _"Hell yeah."_

Krillin wasn't sure why but something told him it was a bad idea inviting his on and off girlfriend to this party. _I'm overthinking, again._ He thought to himself. _"Yeah, Marron and I will be there."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Vegeta's house**

Raditz and Turles were currently devouring a pizza on the kitchen counter then Vegeta walks in looking for a glass of water.

"So Vegeta... Guess who we had the pleasure of meeting earlier today?" Said Raditz, in a dangerously sarcastic tone.

Vegeta didn't stop and continued pouring water into a glass.

"Little. Bulma. Briefs." Said Turles with a smirk.

Vegeta stopped for a brief second and glared at Turles, but slowly kept drinking, trying to seem unaffected by the mentioning of his ex.

"Tasty." Said Turles in innuendo, mocking Vegeta with a slice of pizza. "Quite tasty..."

Vegeta's forehead vain rapidly became visible. He finished his glass and silently set it down on the counter. He took a deep breath and started walking away.

"Yeah, she uh, she invited us to the party... I think I might just show up. You know, get to know her a little..." Insinuated Turles.

Vegeta suddenly stopped. "Do whatever you want. She's not my girlfriend anymore." And without looking back he continued to walk away.

"Oh great, that means she's still untouched. Perfect. I think I will go to this party and have some fun with little... Bulma... Briefs." Finished Turles, completely amused, knowing full well he was hitting a sore spot.

Within seconds, Vegeta grabs Turles by the collar and pushes him against the wall, "Listen, you pathetic fool. You so much as breathe near her, I will end you."

Raditz, laughing at the entire scene and notices Vegeta is wearing new clothes... And even smells different. "Vegeta? Are you wearing cologne?"

Turles starts choking from holding back laughter, "Oh Kami, you are such a loser! You're actually going to see her!"

Vegeta feeling embarrassed he was caught caring about his appearance, quickly releases Turles neck and storms off.

Turles and Raditz stay behind laughing like a pair of hyenas.

"HAHAHA he's so ridiculous!", says Raditz in between laughs.

Back in his room Vegeta fixes the collar of his shirt and applies styling gel to his wild spiky hair. Once he's satisfied with his appearance, he looks over to his nightstand. He looks around the room, making sure no one is spying on him. He opens the nightstand, then grabs a book about meditation, he opens the page on the bookmark.

The bookmark is a picture of Bulma smiling brightly, holding him in a tight embrace. He is pictured with a neutral expression, and letting her abuse his personal space. "Hmmpt!" He scoffs... As he remembers the day the picture was taken.

- _Flashback_ -

"Let's take a picture Vegeta!" A happy Bulma asks, while holding onto Vegeta's arm. "C'mon, you're my boyfriend and I don't have a picture with you!"

"Why do you need a reminder of what your boyfriend looks like? Are you otherwise going to forget we're together?", Scoffed Vegeta breaking eye contact, looking far away at nothing in particular.

"Oh my goodness! You are such a grouch! I just want a picture of my handsome boyfriend! So I can stare at it when we're not together... Ok? To kiss it goodnight." She flirts, while wrapping her arms around his neck and plants a sweet kiss on him.

"Why do you need to kiss my picture? Why can't you just kiss me?" He asked, still arguing without a concrete reason.

Bulma stops, "What if I promise to make you a copy. Wouldn't you like a picture of me? To look at late at night for ... Inspiration?" Bulma tilts her head back and laughs, with that incredibly sexy laugh that drove him crazy.

"You vulgar woman, just take the damn picture already!" Finally, Vegeta agrees.

 _-End of Flashback-_

A faint blush and an accompanying smile colored Vegeta's face.

Then his cellphone vibrated and lit up the screen, it was a text message from Goku. "Yo! U ready?"

He typed. "O.M.W" on his phone and sent the text to his best friend, who also happened to be his cousin. He set the picture back in the book, then grabbed the keys from his nightstand and headed out the door.

 _He wanted his Bulma back._

* * *

 **The Briefs Residence**

ChiChi is jumping up and down trying to squeeze into her shorts.

Bulma stops powdering her nose and stares and her friends strange behavior. "ChiChi, what the hell are you doing? Why are you putting on shorts under the dress, you weirdo?"

Chichi stops to explain herself, "What if a fight breaks out and I want to kick someone's ass?" ChiChi starts practicing air kicks as high as she can possibly go in her pink satin dress, "Better safe than sorry, that's my motto."

18 peeks out of the bathroom where she is currently doing her makeup, "Oh yeah, good idea, I better wear my knuckle rings!" And she starts looking through her makeup bag looking for said item.

"Oh Kami, there isn't going to be any fights! We're going to dance and have a good time, and that's it!" Said Bulma, exasperated.

ChiChi, "It's okay B. I'll protect you from any loser skanks."

Bulma puts down her makeup brushes and walks over to ChiChi, "No way ChiChi, what kind of loser wears shorts under the dress?! Just NO, no way!"

ChiChi defiantly pulls up the waist band and looks at Bulma in the eye. "Bulma, I'm wearing the shorts, get over it!"

Bulma points at her friend accusingly. "NO, you're not." And bends down to lift up ChiChi's dress, "Get over here! We are not leaving this house like this!"

A blushing ChiChi tries to stop her friend, and pushes Bulma's arms off of her. "Bulma! Stop! What the heck are you doin?!" She pushes her off and jumps on the bed to put distance between them.

18 glances over, but rolls her eyes and goes back to doing her makeup, "Here we go..."

Bulma angrily takes off her heels, "Get over here, ChiChi!" And proceeds to jump on the bed, and starts chasing ChiChi on top of the mattress like some cat chasing a mouse.

ChiChi tries to jump off the bed, but Bulma grabs her by her hips and pulls her shorts off her legs only to be horrified by what she finds next.

Bulma gasps, and holds a hand over her mouth.

"What the hell... Are those?" She points at ChiChis underwear.

18 takes a pause from applying her eyeliner, and takes a closer look. "Oh Kami, are those granny-panties?..." She goes back to working on the bold line atop her eyelid. "That is wild."

ChiChi pushes down her skirt to cover herself up, and crosses her knees. "What? What's wrong with my underwear? Guys these are so comfortable... What's wrong?" She says, embarrassed her friends just saw her undies, but far more embarrassed she doesn't know exactly what is so wrong about them.

"Oh Kami, ChiChi..." Bulma rubs her temples trying to be patient. "How can I explain this without sounding mean?" Bulma looks around the room for inspiration and sees an underwear catalogue. A seductive woman is posing on the cover. "Hey, I know. Raise your hand if you're a virgin."

Chichi looks at Bulma confused and raises her hand.

Bulma, "Ok. Now raise your hand if you're not a virgin."

Both 18 and Bulma raise their hands.

"Are you saying I'm a virgin because of my underwear?" Asks ChiChi, confused and offended.

"I'm saying... You are not a little girl anymore ChiChi. You can wear whatever the hell you want..." Bulma tries to explain.

18, "Yeah, I mean just think of it this way. Does your underwear make you feel powerful and sexy?"

ChiChi takes a peek at her undies, "No?"

"Well then it's not doing you any favors." 18 said, displaying the perfect winged eyeliner she had just painted.

Bulma chimes in. "Exactly. You should wear underwear that makes you feel sexy and pretty, especially to a party."

ChiChi amazed by the power of a garment responds. "Um... I didn't know underwear could do that."

18 winks at her, with her perfect face. "The more you know..."

Meanwhile, Bulma searches through her underwear drawer. "Here, try these. And, no worries they're new." And hands her a bikini-style pair of panties.

ChiChi looks intriguingly at the string of fabric Bulma called _underwear_. "Hmm... Interesting." Suddenly, her phone vibrates from across the room. She jumps off the bed and reads the caller ID, and immediately feels a knot in her stomach. "It's Goku!"

She nervously throws the phone at Bulma, like it's a hot potato. "Oh, Kami. I don't want to answer!"

Bulma's forehead vein pops up, "I don't want to answer either! Why is this jerk calling you? Shouldn't he be calling his little girlfriend or something?!"

18 takes the phone from Bulma and thinks, _Oh boy, I better do some damage control_. "Here, I'll take that." 18 presses the green button to answer. "Hey man, what's up?"

ChiChi nervously holds her breath, while Bulma's forehead vein reaches new heights.

"Yeah, it's 18, you called the right number... She's just busy getting ready. Yeah, we will be there. Cool. See you soon. Kay, bye!" And 18 hangs up the phone.

Bulma, "What the hell did he want?"

18 informs. "He just wanted to know if ChiChi was going."

"Why? Forget him ChiChi. If he tries to talk to you, just blow him off okay?" And Bulma goes back to doing her makeup.

Chichi walks over to 18 and whispers. "He wanted to know if I was going? Like, ME specifically? Not us, as a group?"

18 smiles at her friend and whispers back, "You, specifically."

ChiChi's puts a hand to her chest as her heart skips a beat.


	3. Let's Party

Goku was in his driveway waiting for Vegeta to arrive. He'd texted him 'here' a few minutes ago, but it was clear to him now that Vegeta had lied and was still on his way. This gave Goku a couple of minutes to himself, to think.

He was wearing his best outfit, a crisp white shirt with no stains, a pair of dark jeans with no holes or tears and of course his stylish shoes. The shoes were an influence of Vegeta, after he'd made it clear every respectable man should own a nice pair of shoes, Goku decided to invest. After all tonight was going to be a big night for him.

He leaned against the apple tree in his front yard... This reminded him of her, ChiChi. They practically lived their childhood climbing up and down the trees in his neighborhood. He felt his stomach grumble a little and decided to grab himself a snack. He searched for a lump in the darkness and when he felt one between his hands he yanked it off and without looking he wiped it clean against his pants and took a bite.

He leaned back again and took out his phone and started searching through pictures, he stopped when a picture of ChiChi came up. They were in science class and ChiChi had failed to do the right chemical compound equation and therefore her experiment was a mess, in the picture she was looking distressed and ashamed. He chuckled at the memory; he adored her.

Car lights lit up against Goku's white shirt, this made him look up. Vegeta parked in front of his driveway, Goku walked up to the car and opened up the passenger door.

"'I'm here', my ass!" Snaps an annoyed Goku, but quickly bounces back to his happy temperament.

"Just get in." Responds Vegeta apathetically, while he signals his friend to take a seat next to him on the passengers side.

They speed away towards the main road, they drive for about 20 minutes in silence just listening to their music until right before taking the exit leading to Roshi's house.

A car comes up close behind them and flashes their lights. It's 17, and his brother 16. They're driving a sports car at 'way too fast' miles an hour, they quickly catch up to Vegeta's muscle car. Next, 17 pulls up to Vegeta and yells, "Hey! What's the holdup?"

"Hey kid, aren't you late for your own party?" Scoffs Vegeta, still keeping his eyes on the road.

Goku enthusiastically smiles and stretches out his arm to wave, happy to greet his friends.

"Move out of the way, Geezer". Laughs 17, revving up his engine pleading to Vegeta's competitive side.

Vegeta smirks, tightly grabs the steering wheel with both hands and retorts by also revs up his engine. He'd taken the bait.

Goku observed the exchange and after seeing the look on Vegeta's face he immediately grabs the seatbelt he'd been neglecting to wear. He slides the metal part across his chest until it clicks, then grabs the grip handle with both hands. "Let's do this, Vegeta!"

17 takes the opportunity and swerves onto the oncoming traffic lane and accelerates in front of Vegeta and cuts him off, swerving ahead.

"Aw that's really nice of you Vegeta, you're a true gentleman." Goku playfully mocked.

Vegeta looks at Goku and gives him a dirty look, "Shut your face, Kakarott. I got this." And starts frantically pressing buttons in the middle console of the car.

"Middle name and everything huh?" Continued Goku, while shaking his shoulders, pretending to shiver. "Brrr I got goosebumps."

Vegeta gives Goku the middle finger, and then with that same finger flicks one last switch on the console. He looks ahead and proceeds to violently slam his right foot on the gas pedal.

Both cars furiously take the exiting bridge linking the city to the small island. While on the bridge both cars keep speeding, trying to pass one another with 17 and his brother holding the lead. Vegeta finally gets caught up to 17's car and makes an attempt to merge onto the lane but the road narrows and he is forced to yield. "I can still win.", He hesitates. "... But I won't be able to stop."

Goku looks at Vegeta and nods, knowing full well that he has already made up his mind. "I guess we'll just find a ride home."

Vegeta nods and swerves left cutting off 17, he then accelerates even more, making his engine roar. Fire comes out of the exhaust pipe helping Vegeta's muscle car take the lead.

Goku sticks half his body out of the window, still holding on the the gripe handle. He grins at the passengers of the competing vehicle and waves with his free hand. 17 flicks him off laughing, all the while his brother 16 glares at him, bored of the whole thing and then looks the opposite direction.

Vegeta's car is fast approaching the small beach house on the island. "Kakarott, get ready." He warns.

With half his body already on the outside of the car, Goku grabs the side of the door and sits on the window, he then shifts his legs to the outside. "See ya!" He shouts, and jumps off landing on a crouching position.

Vegeta is now the sole passenger of his car, he knows it's too late to hit the breaks; if he tries anything like that the car will either tip over, or swerve out of control. "I hate this car anyway." He says, to no one in particular, excusing himself from his recklessness. Vegeta sets the cruise control in seconds, grabs the window edge to pull himself out, and kicks off from the seat cushion. The car had picked up a lot of speed since Goku had jumped off, so his landing was much less graceful. Vegeta landed on his side and rolled in the sand for a couple of seconds. When he finally stopped, he looked back and watched his car take a dive in the ocean. The water violently splashed, stopping the speed of the car completely and then proceeded to swallow it whole.

Goku knew that Vegeta was fine, together they had done worse, more idiotic things. He jogged over to this side. "Was that really necessary?" He asks, while trying to catch his breath.

Vegeta watched fascinated by the speed in which the ocean swallowed the entire body of the car. "Do you even have to ask?", he responded.

Goku chuckled, shaking his head. "I guess not."

Vegeta smirks as a response and starts taking his shirt off, he dusts his pants with it and runs his hands through his spikes. He playfully shoves the dirt filled shirt against Goku's crisp white shirt. "We should go."

Goku takes the shirt from his hands to protect his own.

Vegeta notices Goku's feet. "Nice shoes, dork."

Goku throws the shirt back to Vegeta, "Shut up." And they make their way back to the beach house.

The Party

The beach house was packed with people. 17 had done a great job at getting the word out and it was a full house. Master Roshi's house was lit up with colorful lights and the music blasted from every corner. Almost everyone of importance had arrived except for the three most popular girls from West City High.

17 was carrying cases full of colorful vials with the help of his brother 16.

Goku grabbed one of the vials just as 17 placed a case on the kitchen counter. "Hey, what are these?" He asked, as he watched the sparkly yellow liquid in the vial shift from side to side.

17 smirked, "These are drinks. They're pretty awesome, my bro and I made them in the Lab."

Goku's eyes widened, "That's so cool!"

17 grabbed a blue vial and held it up against the light. Blue shimmering liquid dripped against the clear container. "This here is 'True Blue', It'll makes you say whatever the fuck is on your mind." His smirk grew wider, "Careful with this one."

Goku looked at the yellow vial in his hand intrigued and asked, "What is this one called?"

16 suddenly became interested in the conversation and joined. "We called that one 'Mellow Yellow', it's supposed to relax you." He then grabbed a handful of vials, "'Rager Red' is raw energy and 'Greener Grass' will make you happy or at the very least giggly."

"It's hard to capture the true essence of happiness", mumbled 16 to himself.

Goku's smile widened in excitement, "This is awesome!" And grabbed a handful, "We should mix them!"

17 tucked his jet black hair in a bun and nodded in agreement, "Hell yeah, now you're talking, let's party!"

"You should know the effects only last a couple minutes... 20 minutes, we set a time limit so we could experiment." Informed 16, most formally.

Goku, "Love it!" And proceeded to shove 3 vials in his mouth without even looking at the colors.

16 tried to look in Goku's hands before he finished, but it was too late. "Wait, which ones did you take?"

Goku, looks at the small empty bottles in his hand and shrugs, "I dunno?"

16 forehead became wrinkled, in annoyance. "We haven't tested these! How are we going to track the results if we don't know what you've taken?"

17 stepped in between the two and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. "My brother, we are not doing lab work tonight. We're just going to party! So let's party!" And 17 followed Goku's lead and took a bunch of vials at the same time without paying attention to the colors. He wiped the corners of his mouth and threw a fist in the air. "Yeah!"

16 diligently started handing the liquid vials to everyone in the party.

At the same time Bulma's luxury car pulled in the driveway. From the drivers seat Bulma's leg peaked out from underneath the door. She was wearing a skintight navy blue dress which made it difficult to exit gracefully.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall outside of the house waiting for her. He saw her car and threw his cigarette in the dirt. His hands were sweaty, he discreetly cleaned the sweat against the back of his jeans. This was going to be very difficult for him. This was the first time he'd spoken to her since their breakup. Needless to say, things did not end on friendly terms. He watched her step out of the car. He felt a tight knot in his stomach, she looked good. He licked his lower lip trying to think of something to say, an opening line.

Bulma stepped out of the car, fixed the length of her dress and combed all her hair to one side exposing her left shoulder. She looked flawless, and she knew it. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Vegeta staring. This time she was going to take control of their interactions, she would not be blindsided like last time. Not here, not ever. She walked straight over to him, full of confidence, taking control. "Hey Vegeta, it's nice to see you."

Vegeta wanted to say so many things, but his heart was beating faster than he could think. The knot in his stomach demanded attention, and all he could muster for a reply was a simple, "Yeah."

'Yeah?! Yeah?! That's all he has to say to me? After all this time? Ugh I cannot believe him!' Bulma thought to herself, but she wouldn't show it. She would never be vulnerable with this man ever again. "Cool, I guess I'll see you around." And proceeded to walk away, but she suddenly felt the tight grip of his hand on her arm. She turned to face him, a little afraid. 'Is he about to humiliate me again? Is he about to break my heart all over again?' She thought.

"Hey." He said. He didn't want her to leave, not ever. He wanted to shout that he still loved her, and that he was sorry he ever broke things off. He looked into her shiny blue eyes, "Bulma I..." But he couldn't do it, he released the grip on her arm and quickly made up a reason for touching her, "I still have some of your stuff." He lied.

Bulma touched the spot where his hand had previously been, "Oh, don't worry about it." She could have sworn he was about to say something more meaningful. 'I guess I don't know him at all.', She thought. "It's all replaceable", giving more meaning than it merited.

Vegeta exhaled, he took her response personally, "Yeah, everything is replaceable."

Bulma looked at the ground, disappointed at where their relationship had ended when she remembered there was something material he still had that belong to her. "Actually, remember that Dragon Radar I've been tinkering with? I think I left that in the glove compartment in your car."

Vegeta didn't want to admit to her that his car, along with the contents of the glove compartment were currently below sea level. "Yeah, I remember."

Bulma, completely annoyed at how casual he was being wanted to say something mean, even if it was just a little hurtful. After all, he had hurt her plenty and thought nothing of it. "Well whenever you get around, just give it to Goku to give to me, okay? It's kind of important." Making it clear they didn't need to interact again.

Vegeta pursed his lips at the remark, "Yeah, I got it."

Bulma exhaled through her nostrils, straightened her back and took one last look at her ex-boyfriend. She was glad to know things had ended with this man of such few words, she turned her back to him and walked over to her friends.

Chichi rushes over to Bulma and links arms with her, "What did he say?! Did he say he liked your dress? Tell me!"

Bulma looks at her friend, disappointed. "He literally said nothing. He doesn't give a crap about me, ChiChi." She said in a low tone while her eyes teared up.

Chichi looks back at Vegeta and gives him a dirty look. "Well screw him! You look amazing, let's go find Yamcha!"

18 joined in with a puzzled look on her face, shifting back and fort from her friends to Vegeta. "So?... No one is going to comment on how Vegeta is not even wearing a freaking shirt?" And finally flips her hair, getting ready to make an entrance.


	4. Let's Play

Inside Kame house the party was going full speed. Goku and 17 were enjoying themselves amongst a crowd of people singing karaoke. A jovial Goku was dancing on top of the coffee table, holding a microphone. "Aaaahhhh-I'm hooked on a feelin'...", he sang while swinging his hips from side to side. "And I'm high on believin' that you're in love with meeee!" He clapped his hands to the rhythm, spinning around holding the wire of the microphone at arms length. Then in the middle of spinning, out of the corner of his eye he sees her, the girl he'd been waiting for.

ChiChi gracefully walked through the door, she looked like an angel. She was wearing a pink silk dress that danced around her legs as she walked. Her long, black hair trailed behind falling well below her waist, accentuating how tiny it was. Although the house was crowded with people, the moment she walked through the door she was all he could see. His pupils dilated, his heart swollen with happiness from finally seeing her. The excitement was too much to bare. He threw the microphone aside, jumped off the table, abandoned the karaoke and leap over to her side. "YOU'RE HERE!" He put his arms around her waist and lifted her tiny body in the air, crushing her small frame in a tight bear-like embrace.

Chichi did not share his enthusiasm, she was completely taken back by what seemed like overly friendliness and downright cruelty. She started wailing, trying to loose the grip from his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing Goku?! Let go of me! What is wrong with you?" She managed to peel his arms from her waist and slapped his bicep with force. "Your little game with me ends now!" She shot as she walked away in fumes, getting lost in the crowd.

A very confused Goku stood still, his arms extended trying to make sense of what had just happened. "That was weird. Did I do something wrong?"

18 smiled nervously at him, "Uh, yeah, about that. I need to talk to you." And she pulled him aside by the arm into one of the bedrooms.

From inside the room Goku kept glancing over to the living room trying to figure out where ChiChi had gone, "18, what's going on with ChiChi? Why is she so angry?"

18 closed the door behind her, "Listen, don't be upset... But I kind of told ChiChi you had a girlfriend."

Goku looked surprised, "Really? Why did you do that?"

18 exhaled in relief, ready to come clean. "Because Raditz pretty much told her you liked her, and I had to throw her off."

Goku, "You guys saw my brother? Did he say something?"

18 nodded and continued. "Yeah, Vegeta didn't want to give me a ride so I had to ask your idiot brother."

Goku, "Hmm so ChiChi thinks I have a girlfriend?"

18 pursed her lips, "Yeah. Kinda... She is not happy with you right now. Go fix it."

Goku chuckles, "This should be fun."

Meanwhile ChiChi was venting to Bulma.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Said ChiChi.

"Unbelievable!" Said Bulma, scanning the room for a familiar face.

"Yeah, and where is KiKi, his little girlfriend?" Asked ChiChi with her arms crossed, still fuming over Goku's overly friendliness. She scanned the room for unfamiliar faces, females in particular but spotted a friendly face. "Oh look Krillin is here, let's go say hello."

Bulma quickly looked over to Krillin, "Is Yamcha with him?!" She took the opportunity to fix her cleavage and adjusted her breasts to look more pronounced.

"Let's go over there! Damn it to hell, I need to kiss someone tonight!" Said ChiChi, high on the adrenaline from just having seen Goku.

Krillin was with a small group of people in the kitchen having a chat.

"Hey guys!" Said ChiChi waving, followed by Bulma.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, honey?" Spoke the blue-haired girl next to him, wearing a yellow dress showing way too much cleavage.

"Yes, of course! I was just about to." Said Krillin. "ChiChi, Bulma, this is Marron." Then he placed an arm around her. "My girlfriend."

Bulma covered her mouth in with shock, "Nice to meet you, Krillin's girlfriend?"

ChiChi took a step back and became visibly angry, "You have a freaking girlfriend?! What?! This whole time we've been friends you never once mentioned a girlfriend!" Chichi grabbed Krillin by the collar. "Why Krillin? Why?!"

Krillin feeling scared backed away and put his arms up defensively, "I'm sorry I never mentioned her", he nervously laughed. "We just got back together, and I just didn't think anything of it. I'm sorry if this offended you somehow." He said, over explaining himself, scratching the back of his head.

"Older women are so dramatic." Said Krillin's girlfriend Marron, looking down on ChiChi.

ChiChi balled her fists getting ready to punch Krillin's girlfriend, but she remembered that she was really angry with Goku and not Krillin.

"You know what Krillin? Forget you!" She decided to walk away, and went over to her friend 18 for comfort. She walked over to the living room and looked for her friend, when she finally found 18, she noticed that she was walking out of one of the bedrooms with Goku. She waited for Goku to leave, and then went up to 18 and asked her what she way doing in there with him.

"What were you doing with Goku in there?" Asked ChiChi, not assuming anything but genuinely curious.

"He wanted to know why you were so angry that's all." She answered trying not to complicate things. It would all be solved as soon as Goku talked to her.

ChiChi looks surprised and asks 18, "Oh-okay... What did you tell him?"

18, "I told him that he needs to talk to you himself."

ChiChi nodded, "Good. Thank you."

"Yeah." Said 18.

ChiChi looked over across the room, "Look I need to kiss someone tonight. I have got to forget about Goku and so far I've had no luck. So I'm just going to close my eyes and point at someone, anyone! And whomever I point to, that's the person I kiss, okay?"

18 looked at how frustrated her friend was, "You sure? This will be your first kiss after all."

"Yeah, I'm sure!" She eagerly responded. She cupped her hands and put them up to her yes to covered them. "Okay, spin me!"

18 hesitated, but saw Goku across the room and smiled. She held ChiChi by the shoulders and spun her around a few times, making sure she was facing Goku when she stopped her.

ChiChi giggled, as she felt the spinning stop, she lifted one arm and extended it in front of her, and pointed with her index finger. She slowly opened her eyes and followed her index finger to look at the person it was point at... It was Goku. He looks at her pointing at him from across the room and grins. "Damn it!" Again she covers her eyes, and spins on her own without any help. She stops and points at a random spot in the room and opens her eyes, carefully this time. She was currently pointing at the house pet, a turtle. "Damn it! It's not working! She says in frustration.

18 can't help but laugh, "ChiChi, I think you're going about this the wrong way."

ChiChi looks at her friend annoyed. "You're right. Goku has a girlfriend, Krillin has a girlfriend, I can't have my first kiss with a freaking pet turtle! No siree bob."

But her friend 18 wasn't listening anymore, she had just received the worst news she could possibly receive. She felt like all the air had been sucked out of the air. "Krillin... Has a girlfriend?" 18 looks around the room trying to find Krillin.

ChiChi points at the kitchen, "Over there, the bimbo with the slutty yellow dress." And gives Marron a dirty look.

Marron sees this and just smiles and puts her arms around Krillin and kisses his neck.

18 feels a sudden rush of blood go to her head. She looks at Krillin, he looks so happy, it broke her. She swallows hard, trying to process her crush being happy around someone else. Then out of the corner of her eye, she suddenly sees her friend ChiChi walking fast to the kitchen, towards them. 'Oh no, what is she going to do?'

ChiChi walks over to the kitchen, past Goku and grabs a bottle from the kitchenette next to Krillin. She gives her back to Krillin, stops and displays the bottle in her hand for everyone to see and yells. "Let's play spin-the-bottle!"

She then walks over to the living room making sure to elbow Goku as she walks past him.

Goku feels the blow of her elbow, and chuckles at her. "Alright, let's play." And follows after her.

Meanwhile Yamcha who had been flirting with Bulma this whole time says to her, "Do we really need to play that silly game?" He puts his arm around Bulma, "We can just kiss right now, can't we?"

"Yeah, spin the bottle is virgins", says Bulma putting her arms around Yamcha and gets really close to his face. "Well?"

Yamcha follows her lead and gets even closer, "Well?"

Bulma smiles and touches her nose up to his. "Yeah?"

Yamcha smiles and puts his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Bulma smiles and licks her lips, "Stop teasing." Then Yamcha proceeds to kiss her on the lips, and she kisses him back while caressing his neck.

In the back of her mind, Bulma was thinking she wished she was kissing Vegeta then as if that thought had invoked him, she feels a wet hand on her shoulder pulling her back, interrupting her kiss with Yamcha.

A soaking wet Vegeta is standing next to her, breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. He looks at her in the eye, angry as all hell. With his hand he lifts up an item up to her chest and pushes it onto, pushing her back into Yamcha's arms.

Bulma holds the item with both her hands for balance. She feels Vegeta's cold hands on her chest, she feels his fingers trembling. She looks between her fingers, it's the Dragon Radar. He'd gone to get it for her. Bulma had no idea the struggle Vegeta went through to get said item from beneath the ocean, but she guessed it by the looks of him. Her eyes widened by the fury she saw in his gaze.

Yamcha put his arms around Bulma and forced Vegeta back, "Hey watch it! You're hurting her!"

Vegeta kept pressing Bulma's chest with the Dragon radar, and realized he really was hurting her, and as soon as he did he let go making Bulma lose her balance and completely collapse into Yamcha's arms. He couldn't stand he sight of her in his arms, he balled his hands into a fist getting ready to hurt him.

Then Piccolo steps in and attempts to de-escalates everything. "Let's get a drink, Vegeta. I hear they're playing spin-the-bottle. You'll love it." He says, knowing damn well Vegeta doesn't care about that sort of thing.

Vegeta not breaking eye contact with Bulma responds, "Isn't that the game where people kiss?" He sounds out the words with a raspy voice, getting sick from the anger and feeling cold.

Piccolo, surprised by his interest responds, "Um.. Yeah? I think so."

Vegeta smirks and breaks eye contact by walking away from Bulma.

Meanwhile ChiChi is busy bossing everyone around to get into somewhat of an oval shape. She makes sure she sits next to Goku, so she doesn't have to kiss him.

Goku understands why she's doing this and smiles. "Hmm interesting arrangement you got here ChiChi."

ChiChi tries to ignore his remarks but can't help but respond. "What do you care? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

Goku laughs, "Oh no. I wouldn't bring my girlfriend here."

ChiChi angry at him admitting it so casually that he has a girlfriend. "Ooh so it's true. You do have a girlfriend." She tries to busy herself, fidgeting with her dress.

Goku can't help but smile, she was clearly jealous and he found it adorable. "Why? Does that make you jealous?"

ChiChi continues to fidget with her dress. "Me jealous? Absolutely not." She starts to fidget with her hair, pulling it to the side.

Goku looks at her adoringly and hunches over to get close to her. "You look really pretty tonight." He smiles, biting his lower lip enjoying himself.

ChiChi feels her cheeks burning, the color turning red. "Well... Apparently not pretty enough for some."

Goku gets even closer and puts his palm on the floor for balance. "That's impossible."

ChiChi finally looks him in the eye, he looks so incredibly handsome and he's saying such nice things to her. 'Kami, why is he doing this to me?' "Hey," she swallows hard and whispers to him, "Why didn't you tell me you had a girl?" Afraid of the answer, but ready to hear it.

Goku looks her in the eye, he'd had enough fun teasing her. "ChiChi I don't have a girlfriend."

ChiChi closes her eyes, trying to process what he'd just said. "Then, why did 18 say you have a girlfriend?"

Goku takes her hand as she's fidgeting with her hair. "It was just a misunderstanding."

ChiChi looks at him, "You really don't have a girlfriend?"

Goku smiles and shakes his head no.

ChiChi, "That's interesting."

Goku, "Yeah. Why is that?"

ChiChi, "I just think... That's very cool." ChiChi bites her lip trying not to smile and give herself away.

Suddenly 17 gets in between them, breaking the linked hands and says, "Alright love birds. Fish or cut bait." He kneels down, grabs the bottle and spins it in the middle of the circle for everyone.

The bottle spins in the middle of the circle rapidly pointing at everyone, while everyone awaits to see who it lands on.


	5. It's only a kiss

After all the begging she did that night the Gods finally listened to her. The bottle had stopped spinning and it was pointing directly at her. She immediately looked to Goku, in a panic. He wasn't looking at her anymore, he was talking to Vegeta who had just joined them and was talking excitedly about something. She knew it could only be one thing those two could ever be talking about with that much excitement and it infuriated her. They were talking about martial-freaking-arts. She gritted her teeth in a silent fury. 'THIS. THIS IS THE REASON I'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED', she thought to herself, angrily staring at a joyous Goku going on and on about some new martial arts opponent. It was offensive how quickly he forgot about her.

Here she was at a party sitting next to the guy she'd been waiting for years to make a move, about to graduate for Kami's sake. 'UNBELIEVABLE', she would wait no more.

She realized she hadn't even looked at the person she was about to kiss, so she looks at the bottle to see where it's pointing at. A pair of black combat boots were next to the bottle in the middle of the room. 'I guess I took too long', she thought. Her kissing-game partner was already waiting for her in the middle of the room. She looked up at the waiting figure and she was pleasantly surprised he was trim, fit and stylish in a sporty way. Her heart couldn't betray her excitement as it started beating faster and faster, she rushed to look up at his face. 'HANDSOME, VERY HANDSOME (probably Saiyan?)', she wondered. He was tall, very tall! He was even taller than Goku, but he was tan which only served to accentuate his handsome, youthful face. ChiChi's cheeks turned bright red as she sized up the young man standing in front of the crowd.

"Um… I think she doesn't want to…" He said in a shy, boyish tone. ChiChi immediately stood up to show interest but placed her hands behind her back not exactly sure what to do next.

Bulma watches the interaction from across the other side of the living room and shouts, "What the hell are you waiting for? He's hot! KISS HIM!"

ChiChi was thankful Bulma paused her private kissing game with Yamcha to give her approval. Then, she looked to 18 to seek her approval but when she looked at 18, she just looked wide-eyed and her mouth agape. 'Huh? Maybe she's speechless?' ChiChi thought this was a good sign. She avoided looking at Goku because she felt that if she took one last look at him, she would change her mind, but she could see from her peripherals he and Vegeta were still talking martial arts based on their excited hand gestures. The crowd of teenagers were getting restless at ChiChi's hesitation game and started chanting to 'get it over with'.

"We don't have to… if you don't want to." Her handsome partner said, while his thumbs nervously played with a lemon-green jacket that was wrapped around his trim waist, waiting for her to answer.

ChiChi found his nervousness incredibly sweet and decided to go for it. She marched over to him determined to kiss him. He was much taller than her so when she arrived in front of him, she grabbed his hand and forearm and pulled him down to her level, her heart beating faster and faster, her stomach in a nervous knot. Once at eye level, he smiled at her, the blush seeping through his tan skin. "Ah, so you do want to kiss me?" He said in a silvery tone, ChiChi nodded discreetly. The corners of his eyes crinkled, as he inched closer to her lips enough to give her a small, quick peck on the lips.

ChiChi closed her eyes feeling butterflies in her stomach as he gently touched her lips and was annoyed when she realized how quickly it was all over. He attempted to pull back up, but ChiChi held him close to her face. "Well..." she whispered, "it's just that this is my first kiss." Hoping her confession would buy her more kissing time.

The handsome young man flashed her a big, bright smile. "Really?" he whispered back. "But you're so damn cute? How is that possible?" His eyebrows lifted upwards in true confusion.

'SO DAMN CUTE? HE THINKS I'M CUTE?!' ChiChi was screaming internally, but only managed to shrug on the outside. "I don't know? I guess no one wanted to." She answered still holding on to his hand and forearm, but now gentler as opposed to her aggressive start.

"Hmm, then let's try this, again shall we?" he said removing her hand from his own. He cupped her face with his large, tan, sexy hands and tilted his head slightly to the right and proceeded to softly press his luscious lips against hers.

ChiChi in return closed her eyes and placed her small, delicate hands on top of his, and took his bottom lip in-between her small, cherry lips. The feel of being wanted for once exhilarated her, especially by such a handsome young man.

He opened his mouth to let his tongue brush up against her soft cherry lips, tasting the cherry flavored lip balm she had specifically chosen for the occasion. Once he realized what he was tasting his nostrils filled with the cherry scent. The sweet, innocent smile that previously colored his face was now replaced with lust. He pulled back to take another look at the beautiful girl he had the pleasure of kissing. With her eyes still closed, she looked angelic. Her cheeks flushed red, her flawless light skin glistening against the lights coming from the kitchen, and her thick dark lashes fluttering in anticipation... and her lips, her rosy, cherry flavored lips were the best he'd ever had. She finally opened her beautiful, shiny bright onyx eyes from in-between his hands, still holding them with her own.

"What's wrong, did I mess up?", she asked him, feeling a bit self-conscious with him just staring at her like that.

"Oh, no. I just… you're really pretty." He said, at a loss for words.

ChiChi smiled at him, "Oh, thank you… umm what's your name?" and let go of his hands realizing she didn't even know his name.

"Broly." He answered, removing his hands from her face, not because he wanted to but because people were rudely shouting at them to move on.

"Well, thank you for my first kiss Broly." Said ChiChi, still a bit shy even after everything.

"You're very welcome ChiChi", he said. 'It was my pleasure', he thought to himself.

ChiChi wrinkled her nose, "How do you know my name?"

"Your friend over there", he points to Bulma, "has been shouting it for the past few minutes."

ChiChi looks back at Bulma, having forgotten there were other people in the room, "Oh right." By the time ChiChi looked back at Broly the crowd had pushed them all out of the middle so they could spin the bottle for another pair.

She remembered the spot where she'd been sitting and Goku was not there anymore. She felt her heart sink to her stomach. Even though she didn't technically do anything wrong she felt guilty and immediately felt awful about her actions, and how she might have hurt him.

ChiChi felt so conflicted, she felt angry at Goku for being so distracted and never making a move (for years!), but she never intended to hurt him! And yet she did enjoy the kiss with Broly if she was being honest. She felt so guilty. She didn't know if she should go look for him or lock herself in the restroom and cry. She was so conflicted she opted for the latter.

\- Five Minutes Earlier –

Goku watched as the bottle spun across the room. He looked over at ChiChi. 'She looks so damn beautiful, she's so perfect." He thought to himself. Every time he looked at her, he felt so many things; nervousness in his stomach, sweaty palms, lightheadedness, anxious and excited… so many things that used to scare him. But not anymore, he was no longer afraid of how she made him feel and he was ready to let her know. The side of his lip curled upwards in anticipation of how he was going to tell her. He'd planned on inviting her for a walk outside Kame House, away from everyone. He didn't want any of the interruptions they usually had during school hours, or study groups. Tonight, he would tell her, tonight she would be his girlfriend.

Vegeta sits next to Goku on the floor and grabs him by the shoulder which is an extremely rare gesture for Vegeta to do, to get so excited as to touch him. Goku couldn't remember the last time Vegeta did that, except for when they were children. 'This ought to be good!' Goku thought to himself. "Hey, what's up?"

The crowd of people starts cheering, he guessed the bottle had stopped or something, he looked over and in fact, the bottle had stopped spinning. Before he got a chance to look, Vegeta was speaking to him.

"Remember when we were kids and this savage little country boy, a long-distance cousin of ours came to the house for a family reunion?" Said Vegeta excitedly. "And proceeded to kick our asses at sparring matches, and we were humiliated beyond repair?"

Goku's eyes lit up, "YEAH! I remember he was such a good fighter, even back then!"

"Well I just saw him right now, he said he was entering the tournament this year!", informs Vegeta beaming with excitement.

Goku can't bear the excitement and throws a couple of fists in the air, "HELL YEAH!"

Vegeta smirks, "We finally get to prove we're better than him!"

Goku scratches his chin, "Well I'm not sure we're better, but I can't wait! I want to be friends with this guy!"

Goku looks back to the kitchen, and outside, "Where is he? I want to meet him, I want to talk to him!"

Vegeta looks around but avoids the kitchen where Bulma was having her make-out session with Yamcha, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere I left him with Piccolo."

"Piccolo met him?! This is so great all my friends are getting together!" Goku beamed with glee.

"Hey Kakarot, I found him." Said Vegeta, with a completely different expression on his face.

"What?! Where?!" Goku's face looking everywhere like a moving ping-pong ball.

"Right there you fool! He's kissing your woman!" Vegeta points with his chin.

"What?" Goku looks over to ChiChi, but she's not there. He feels a tight knot form in his stomach. He looks over at the center where everyone is cheering. They're kissing. Goku feels a rush of adrenaline go up and down his chest, not the good kind he usually feels when he looks at ChiChi, but the bad kind like when he's in danger. 'She's kissing him.' "Damn, it." He said in a low tone.

"Get up there and kick his ass for taking your woman!" Shouts an angry Vegeta, projecting his feelings of anger for Yamcha onto him.

17 can't help but overhear the whole situation. "Oh, for fuck's sake it's just fucking spin-the-bottle if Goku wanted her he could have had her a long time ago!" and shoos them with his hand in annoyance.

Goku realized 17 was right. He had no claim over her, he should have asked her out a million years ago to avoid all this, but he didn't and now he suffered the consequences. Now he had to watch her kiss someone else. He didn't want to look, he couldn't. He'd been staring at the ground, but he lifted his gaze up a little. Maybe she's hating it? 'SHES HOLDING HIS HAND?!' That killed him, Goku's chest felt like it ripped in half. The knot in his stomach sinking deeper and deeper the more he witnessed their kiss. 'Oh, Kami… ChiChi…', the lines in forehead sinking deeper and deeper as he watched the young man pull her closer and put his hands on her beautiful face. 'Those are mine! Those are my lips to kiss!' He screamed inwardly. 'She's MINE! MINE!' Goku's hands had been in the form of fists this whole time and he quickly slammed one on the ground, no one saw but he knew he was losing control. He was starting to feel pretty lightheaded, he felt the people cheering them on and it just made it so much worse. "I've got to get out of here." He said.

Vegeta gave him an understanding nod, while 17 rolled his eyes at him.

"So dramatic." 17 said in a cool tone, folding his arms. "It's just a fucking kiss, Goku. Get fucking over her, she's not even that great."

'She's not even that great.' 17's dismissive words echoed in his mind.

Then Goku did something he'd never done to any of his friends, he threatened him. "Say something else." He warned, dead serious. "Say something else about her." Now it was Goku's tone that was icy cold, his face completely stark.

17 had chills running down his spine, he'd never seen this side of Goku before, he was actually terrified of him at this moment. He felt sorry for anyone who's ever been on Goku's bad side because it was horrific. The intimidating, primal way in which Goku stared him down was petrifying.

Vegeta, of all people, knew Goku was at his limit and tried to defuse the tension, once again placing his hand on his shoulder.

But this time, Goku flinched and jerked his shoulder and continued to stare down 17.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know you felt that way." 17 finally said, almost begging. 'Fuck just get it to stop!', he thought to himself.

Goku never let anyone know how he felt about her for that same reason. He knew as soon as people knew she was his weakness, they would use it against him, or worse they could hurt her. That's why it took him so long to say anything. Especially after witnessing Vegeta succumb to peoples rumors about Bulma, he didn't want the same for him and ChiChi.

He knew he was at his limit and needed to get out of there. Any little thing could and would set him off at this point.

He stormed out of Kame House to cool off, he really didn't want to talk to anyone, so he started climbing the window and went up the side of the rain gutter to climb on top of the roof.

A little bit of the cool night air would do him good, he decided.

To his surprise, Piccolo was already up there.

"Hey." Greeted Piccolo.

"Oh, hey Piccolo, what are you doing up here?" Goku asked, back to his normal friendly tone. He wasn't one to lash out his anger at innocent people.

"The kissing game creeps me out, I decided to come up here for some air," Piccolo said while sitting on the drip edge.

Goku takes a seat next to him, takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

Piccolo looks at him intrigued, "You alright?"

Goku shrugs. "I don't know."

Piccolo, "Hey did you get a chance to talk to Broly?" he asked, thinking it might cheer him up to know Broly was at the party.

Goku was overcome with a hearty belly laugh, he couldn't believe how ridiculous the situation was. Piccolo's question to cheer him up was probably the one thing he didn't want to talk about. "No, I didn't." He shook his head. "He was busy."

Piccolo looked with intrigue at Goku's reaction but figured it was a social thing that he as an introvert, wouldn't understand. "He's entering this year, so that should make for an interesting tournament."

Goku nodded and closed his eyes. He slowly ran a hand over to his temples and pushed his bangs back, while exhaling. He looked stressed a rare sight.

Piccolo could tell his friend was having a hard time with whatever social trouble was bothering him if it was martial arts related, he would have come to him for help already. "Hey, I'm pretty much done here I'm heading home, Vegeta said you might be needing a ride?"

"Yeah, actually that would be great," Goku responded truly thankful to have an exit plan.

Piccolo reached for his pockets and grabbed his car keys, "Here you can start the car while I get my coat."

Goku grabbed the keys from Piccolo's hands and nodded.

-Inside Kame-House –

ChiChi had finished up reapplying her make-up after having ruined it with her tears and was ready to leave. She stepped out of the bathroom trying to find someone to give her a ride home because she didn't think her friends would understand how she felt. 'It was only a kiss', she could already hear them say. She walked over to the kitchen, but before she could reach, she saw Piccolo grab his coat and was headed for the door. 'Perfect. I'll catch a ride with Piccolo.' She thought. She made a b-line towards him and called out his name. "Piccolo!"

He paused and looked back, "Hey ChiChi."

"Oh hey, it looks like you're leaving. Can I catch a ride with you?", ChiChi asked.

"Yeah. I'm heading over to West City anyway, I can drop you off." Piccolo smiled kindly.

And it was just what she needed, a kind friend who could help her no questions asked. She felt compelled to hug him and thank him. "Thank you, Piccolo. You have no idea."

An embarrassed Piccolo awkwardly hugged her back, one of those social things he wasn't used to. "It's no problem. Really, I'm already giving Goku a ride."

Stuttering ChiChi answers, "G-Goku?", completely stunned.

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah, he's out there warming up the car." He put a hand over ChiChi's shoulder to guide her out of the crowd of people so she wouldn't get lost and walked her up to his car.

Goku was already waiting in the passenger seat when Piccolo and ChiChi entered the car. Piccolo took the seat of the driver and ChiChi took the drivers back seat. "ChiChi is coming with us" Informed Piccolo as he entered his car.

Goku instantly looks at the backseat passenger and sees her getting in, pulling down her sating pink skirt so she wouldn't show any underwear. Once inside the car ChiChi pulled the seatbelt across her chest, she looked up at Goku, who was staring at her. "You don't mind, do you?" She said sweetly as if her tone of voice could make up for what she did.

Goku shook his head no and gives her a mournful smile. "No, of course not." He sank back on his seat, he didn't want to see her.

Piccolo, glared at Goku, "Goku!"

Goku, "Huh? What?"

Piccolo, "Put your seatbelt on, damn it."

Goku slid his seatbelt across his chest, and not until it had securely clicked on did Piccolo start to drive off. "Alright, let's get out of here." Said, Piccolo.

ChiChi kept looking over to Goku, anxiously hoping he would look back at her and give her a smile, a real smile. She nervously played with the fabric of her dress and bit her bottom lip.

Goku, on the other hand, did not want to see her. All he could think about was how she'd kissed Broly and the look of enjoyment on her face. The look of pleasure on her face made his stomach turn in the worst, most unimaginable way. He tried not to think about, he really did but it was so hard with her right there next to him. 'How could you do this to me?' Is all he wanted to say to her, but he knew he had no right. He knew this was his fault and he really didn't want to make her feel bad about her first kiss. He really, really didn't want to be selfish, but he was angry so very angry he let her slip away like that. He couldn't help but try and catch a glimpse of her by looking over his shoulder, discreetly, but she was already looking at him.

ChiChi watched Goku peek over his shoulder, and the sadness in his face broke her heart. She tried to smile at him, but he didn't reciprocate and immediately looked straight ahead.

ChiChi grabbed her phone and sent him a text, 'I'm so sorry'.

Goku felt the pocket of his jeans vibrate and he took out his phone to look at the message. 'I'm so sorry.'

ChiChi looked at her screen, "Read at 12:15 am." Her heart sunk. He'd never left her on read. She looked up at him, maybe he was still trying to think of what to say, but Goku had already put his phone back in his pocket.

They continue to drive in silence, by now Piccolo was all caught up. Based on ChiChi's pleading looks, and suspiciously timed texted messages he guessed something was up between the two. Not that Piccolo would mind the silence, in fact, he loved silence, but this was just plain awkward and uncomfortable.

ChiChi knew they were close to Goku's house, she looked up at the passenger's seat hoping to make eye contact. She saw his arm on the armrest, wishing she could grab it and beg forgiveness.

A tear rolled down her cheek against her wishes. 'It was only a kiss!'

They arrived at Goku's house and Goku put a hand on Piccolo's shoulder, "Thanks for the ride Piccolo, I'll see you Monday."

Piccolo waves goodbye using two fingers up to his forehead. "See ya."

ChiChi gets out of the car with the excuse to get in the front passenger seat and waits patiently for Goku to get out of the car.

Goku steps out of the car and looks at ChiChi and gives her another mournful smile, "Bye ChiChi." And steps aside to open the door for her.

ChiChi looks up at Goku with pleading eyes and raises a hand to signal goodbye. "Bye", she says in a sad tone, defeated.

Goku closes the door for her once she's in and walks back to his driveway without ever looking back at them.

She'd lost him.


	6. Never Again

3 Years Earlier -

On a school night, 18 had sneaked out of her bedroom to go see the show of one of her best friend's brother, he was in a band and tonight he was playing at a club. Her friend was waiting for her, parked a block from her house so she wouldn't get caught. She jumps out the window without anyone noticing and sneaks her way across the neighbor's yard to get to the other side of the block. Her friends are waiting for her already.

"Yo! 18, over here!" Shouts a fresh-faced, 15-year-old Goku waiving his arm in the air so she can see him. He's wearing a sweater that says 'freshman' on the front, torn jeans not by style choice but because he couldn't afford a new pair, and brand name sneakers that formerly belonged to his older brother.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long my Dad took forever to leave to his study." A young baby-faced 18 with long, straight blond hair entered her friends old beat up car. She's wearing a black, vintage leather jacket, torn jeans, and chucks.

"Nah, it's cool. I was running late anyway." He responds carefree and gets back in the car.

"Sup Vegeta." She greets the secondary passenger, he simply acknowledges her by a nod.

18 gets in the backseat but grabs onto the cushions of the front seats and pulls herself in-between the two, "Goku are you aware that your sweater says freshman on it?" She tells her friend.

"Oh, shoot. Really?" He quickly looks down, "Oh yeah, I guess you're right. I'll take it off before we get there."

"Cool." She says and rests her head on the headrest.

Goku reaches out to the center of the console and turns the volume up on the music. Nirvana's 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' is playing.

"I fucking love this song!" Shouts 18, bobbing her head up and down, jamming.

"My brothers doing a cover of it tonight!" He said to 18, smiling. He was proud of his cooler, older brother.

"That's fucking rad!" She replies, still shouting.

"Yeah, my brother Raditz," Goku responds.

18 giggles, "No you idiot! I mean RAD, like cool."

"Oh, yeah. He's the best!" Responds Goku gleefully.

"Kakarot, don't act like this around Raditz, or he won't let us in." Warned a young, brace-face Vegeta. He decided to wear a simple black polo because he thought it would make him seem older, paired with the usual: (secretly) ironed jeans and designer sneakers.

"No, I'll be cool. I'll be super cool. I promise." Says Goku, keeping his eyes on the road, a little embarrassed he has to restrain his happiness.

"Hey, you think your brother is going to hang out with us? He's so cool." Said an infatuated 18, she had a huge crush on Raditz and was hoping tonight she'd finally be noticed by him.

"Well, I don't see why not?", answered a naive Goku.

Vegeta scoffs, "YEAH, RIGHT."

-At the Show-

Raditz, who played bass for the band, was in front of the stage to the left. He was currently doing a solo 'shredding', and the crowd was going wild.

18 kept jumping trying to make eye contact with him, but it was no use, the crowd was wild. "GOKU PUT ME OVER YOUR SHOULDERS!" she screams in the middle of the rock-show, to her friends' ear.

Goku nods and leans down, tapping on his shoulder so she can get on.

Once on top of her friends' shoulders, she has the upper hand over all the other girls trying to get Raditz's attention. 'Now, how else can I get his attention?' 18 thought to herself. "HEY RADITZ YOU LOOK SUPER HOT!" she cupped her hands and yelled at him while waving.

Raditz had just completed his solo, he looked up while tilting the electric bass to the side in one arm, and the other arm in the air holding the guitar pick. He saw the cute blonde desperately waving at him, he smirked and said 'hey' with a quick nod. His little brother was holding her up, he wondered if she was his girlfriend, she was really cute.

18 playfully smacked Goku in the chest, "DID YOU SEE THAT?! HE SMILED AT ME!"

Goku looked up at her while holding onto her legs, awkwardly smiling, but annoyed at all the smacking. "Yep, he did."

-After the Show-

A swarm of girls around Raditz and his band blocked 18 and her friends from getting close to them. "I have to talk to him!" She says to both Goku and Vegeta.

Goku looks at the number of girls and gives 18 an apologetic look. "I think… We should just head home, he looks really busy."

"Yeah, why would he want to talk to you? Some random freshman girl." Said a cranky Vegeta, sleepy and tired from all the jumping around.

"Whatever! I'm going to go talk to him!" Said a determined 18.

Goku yawns, "Well hurry up, we really need to go before my mom gets home from work."

"That's okay, I'll get a ride from someone." Says 18, she was not about to miss this opportunity.

"With who?! You don't know anyone." Says Vegeta, as-a-matter-of-fact.

18 shakes her head, "Just leave. I'll find a way home!"

Goku shakes his head, "No 18, that's dumb. You're going to get stuck here all alone."

18 crosses her arms. "What if I get Raditz to give me a ride home? Then can both of you chill out?"

Goku and Vegeta exchange glances, Vegeta shrugs.

"Um," Goku scratches the back of his head. "I guess that would be alright. Go ask him first though."

18 grins victoriously and jumps with happiness, "Hold on!" And runs to the stage and elbows and pushes her way to Raditz.

"Um, Hey Raditz." She says, literally pushing all the girls out of the way so he can see her.

Raditz chuckles at her boldness, "What's up? I saw you earlier, in the crowd."

18 beams with excitement. "I knew you were smiling at me!" She tucks her long locks behind her ear. "Um, listen Raditz, I'm friends with your brother Goku, over there." She points at Goku. "And he has to leave before your mom gets home… But I wanted to stay and hang out with you." She says, putting her hand on his bicep. "Is that cool?"

Raditz looks at the way 18 is touching his bicep and laughs then licks his lower lip, "Yeah, that's cool." And starts putting away his electric bass guitar in the case.

18 looks back at Goku and gives two thumbs up, and a giant grin. She doesn't wait for Goku's response, she simply turns around and wraps her arms around Raditz's bicep. "You were way cool tonight! Your solo was so awesome Raz, can I call you Raz?" She says glowing with excitement to finally be hanging out with Raditz.

Raditz looks at her, 'Damn. She's really annoying but so damn cute.' "Yeah, call me whatever you want."

18 beamed with excitement. 'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS FINALLY HAPPENING. THIS IS SO COOL.'

Raditz finished packing his things, even with an eager 18 hanging from his bicep. "Listen um…?"

"18!", she finished for him.

"Thank you, 18, I'm going over to my buddies house for a kick-back, come with us?" He asked knowing damn well her answer would be yes. 'Damn, she wants it bad.' He thought.

"YEAH! Let's do that, cool!" Said 18 securing her arms around Raditz even more.

-The next morning-

Raditz is dropping off 18 at her house, she's wearing his shirt. He parks in front of her driveway. "This was fun."

18 fidgets with her hands in front of her, "I'm sorry I was so awkward. I'll be better next time!" She says, embarrassed she didn't really know what to do on her 'first time'.

Raditz smiles, "It's cool. Don't worry about it, I had fun."

18 melts with infatuation. "Well, do you want to hang out this weekend? I'm free." She tries to hold his hand.

Raditz becomes stiff and looks out the window. "Yeah… I'm turning 18 this weekend. So, it's going to be awkward hanging out with you after. You know what I mean?"

18 let's go of his arm, realizing what was happening. "Um, no, not really. Do you want to hang out tomorrow? You'll still be 17 tomorrow." She says, with a hint of sarcasm.

Raditz looks uncomfortable, "Listen… this was fun, but I thought this was a one-time thing. Like, is that cool? Are we cool?" He said turning his face back to her, looking at her in the eye, brushing his hair back.

18 purses her lips to the side. "Yeah, it's cool. I get it."

Raditz being completely tone-deaf gave her a smoldering smile and kissed her cheek. "Okay, I gotta go." And reached over her and opened the door for her, "You can keep the shirt."

"Uh gee, thanks." She says sarcastically as she exits. She felt angry and used and wanted to get the hell out his car, his clothes and take a shower.

"Ugh, don't be like that." Says Raditz, annoyed at her sass. "All... bitchy and clingy."

18 was done being polite. "Fuck off, Raditz. You fucking jerk." She snapped, slamming the door to his car.

"Whatever." He scoffed, dismissively.

"Don't say anything about this to Goku, alright?! Or I will murder you." She said while gritting her teeth.

"I don't even talk to my brother, he's a fucking loser. Whatever, as far as I'm concerned this never happened." He said, turning his face away from her.

"He's not a fucking loser, YOU'RE THE FUCKING LOSER!" She shouts, her temples throbbing, and her fists at her sides.

"Damn, if I knew you were going to be such a psycho bitch, I wouldn't have invited you over." He replied, completely annoyed by her.

"Hey Raditz," She yelled, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DRIVEWAY!" She kicked the side of his muscle car leaving a deep mark.

"You little shit!", he shouts as he peels out of her driveway.

18 stood there in her driveway for a full minute trying to gather her thoughts, processing what had just happened, she began to walk back to her house, but her hands were still balled up into fists.

-Later at School-

18 walks into class, looking somber and throws her bag pack on the ground next to her desk.

She takes a seat and crosses her arms and lays her head on her desk. 'That was really stupid, 18. That was really fucking stupid.' She kept thinking.

The bell rings and as the teacher Mr. Beerus was about to shut the door, he frowns and opens it up again for an incoming tardy student. "Goku, do I need to have a word with you about your poor time management again?"

Goku comes rushing through the door holding his backpack straps, "No, no! Sorry, Mr. Beerus it won't happen again!" He smiles apologetically and jogs to his assigned seat next to 18. Goku sits down and lets his bag pack fall on the floor.

The teacher Mr. Beerus, "Today we're going to watch a movie about science. You all better pay attention and take notes there's going to be a pop-quiz on everything." He says as he slides down the overhead projector and clicks 'play' on the monitor. He goes back to his desk, puts his feet up on the desk, leans back on his chair and closes his eyes for a nap.

Goku looks at the screen and scratches his head. "He's making us watch that stupid movie about lasers again."

18 doesn't respond, and like Mr. Beerus she was hoping to nap the morning away.

Goku, "Hey did my brother take you home at a decent time last night?" He wondered.

18 opens up one eye but closes it up again. "Yeah."

Goku leans closer, "What did you guys do? Did you have fun? Where'd he take you? What is Raditz like when he's with his friends?" He bombarded her with questions.

18 immediately gets up and gets really close to Goku's face, "Goku I NEVER want to talk about last night, EVER again. You understand?"

Goku backs his face up a little, uncomfortable by the closeness. He examines his friends face and asks, "Did Raditz say something mean to you? I know he can be a dick sometimes."

18 responds harshly, "I said I don't ever want to talk about it EVER AGAIN."

Goku leans back on his chair, he didn't mean to be nosey but if his friend was troubled, he wanted to help. "Are you sure? I know you like him and all of a sudden you hate him? Why? Did he do something to you?"

18 knew he was just trying to be nice, but she was being honest she never wanted to talk about that night ever again. "I will NEVER like anyone ever again, and I NEVER want to speak about last night again. OKAY?"

Goku decided to respect her wishes and let it be. "Okay. I'll never bring it up again."

18 turned her face to the opposite side and laid her head on her desk again, this time covering her face with her arms. 'I'll never let myself feel anything for anyone, ever again.'

-Present Time, Kame-House-

ChiChi and the super tall handsome guy had just kissed and Goku had stormed out of the house. 18 felt responsible for the mess, but at the same time felt it was best to just them resolve everything for themselves. She was done meddling.

"Hey, 18!" a melodic voice greets her from behind. She turns around to find Krillin standing there smiling sheepishly. "It's midnight, so I wanted to wish you a happy birthday! It's your birthday, right?"

18 gives him a sweet smile, it wasn't actually their birthday tonight it was on Monday, but her brother decided Friday would make a better day to celebrate. "Thank you, it's actually on Monday but that's really nice of you." She said, her heart filled with warm, fuzzy feelings.

Krillin becomes red like a tomato and hides an object behind his back. "Oh, Duh! I'm an idiot."

18 looks suspiciously at whatever Krillin might be hiding, "What'd you got there Krillin?"

Krillin backs up, "Oh it's stupid, It's nothing."

18 takes a step closer, "Well what is it? I want to see." She leans over, she's much taller than Krillin so she has easy access. She takes the paper from his hands. "Is this a birthday card?"

Krillin, red-as-a-tomato, nods. "Yep."

18 is overjoyed. 'He was thinking about me?' She wondered if he gave one to her brother 17 too, or if this was just for her. "May I read it?"

Krillin nods nervously, "Yeah, of course, it's yours!"

18 crinkles her eyes at Krillin and tucks her short straight hair behind her ear. She opens the envelope and carefully takes out the card. An illustration in the front of a little egg it says, 'Happy Birthday, to the best mom ever.'

Krillin quickly explains himself, "It's an inside joke! You know because of our project and how we were a family for a week, and we had a little egg as our kid? Remember?" He really hoped she would get the joke and think it was cute, but now it seemed silly and maybe she thought it was stupid.

"Well, how could I forget? We were the best family there ever was." She said in a serious tone, jokingly.

Krillin gets a little flirty and tries to keep the banter going and responds, "Well you were only the best mom in the world. I mean you made the best pancakes."

18 laughs, "And you were only the best husband and dad in the world, you took us camping on the weekends haha!"

Krillin laughs, "And how can I forget about the times when you took care of us when we were sick?"

18 smirks, "Or the time you took me out to dinner and hired a baby sitter for the night."

Krillin completely out of words, 'Is she flirting with me?', "Yeah, that dinner… was something else…"

18 decided to get a little bit riskier, "It sure was, Mom and Dad needed alone time."

Krillin's jaw dropped to the ground. He was suddenly feeling extremely thirsty, he pinched the fabric of his shirt and pulled it up and down to fan himself. "Yeah… alone time…is uh…. Important … for… uh … and…" He couldn't finish the words, even less the sentence.

18 found this extremely adorable and she couldn't help herself, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. 'Why can't you be mine?' She asked herself.

"UM WHAT?!", Asked Krillin in shock. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

18 realized she had actually said that out loud, she covered her mouth in embarrassment and tried to think quickly about something that would cover up her lie. However, she was burned out for the night, she'd used up all her lying energy for Goku and ChiChi, and she was tired of covering up mistakes with lies.

"I said… what I said." She decided to face it with courage.

"… 18 I have a girlfriend." He answers, bringing everything back to reality.

She felt heartbroken by his response. She smiles politely. "Excuse me." And walks out of the kitchen where she was talking to Krillin, and then exits Kame-House. She sees ChiChi getting in a car with Piccolo and Goku and thought that might be a good sign.

She crosses her arms and looks at the skies, "Fine Kami, you win. I'll never let myself feel anything for anyone ever again."

Goku's House –

Goku was having pretty much the worse night of his life, he removed his dress shirt and pants. After he removed his shoes, he chucked them across the room feeling stupid having spent all his savings on them, for nothing. He decided to take a hot shower and let some of the steam undo the stress he'd felt. After he got out of the shower, he put on some comfortable gray sweat pants that went down to his calves. He was drying his spikey black hair with a towel while he checked his phone.

No new messages, no missed calls. He felt sad and disappointed, he was hoping she had called. But, why would she? 'Maybe I should call her?' He thought. He started dialing her number but before he pressed the green button to dial out, he changed his mind. He still liked her so very much, that never changed. Even now when he was thinking about her, he felt a twinge in his stomach. He opened up the gallery of pictures on his phone and stopped at a picture of her on her desk, smiling at him. He loved her, he LOVED her. He couldn't see the picture anymore and laid on his bed, put the phone against his chest with her picture on the display screen facing down.

He'd dozed off for a few minutes, but something woke him up. A noise disrupted his sleep, something kept hitting against the crystal of his bedroom window. He got up to check it out, he threw the phone on his bed. He saw a rock lightly hit his widow. 'What the hell?' He thought.

He looked out the window, to see who was throwing the pebbles against the glass.

He was on the second floor, so he had to squint to see who was down there, he decided to lift it open. Leaning outside the frame, he looked straight down, and he saw her, ChiChi.

ChiChi was standing barefoot on his backyard, directly underneath his window. Her pink cruiser-bicycle was right next to her on the floor, explaining how she got there. She was still wearing her pink satin dress, minus her shoes.

In shock, Goku shouts, "ChiChi! What are you doing here?!"

ChiChi opens her arms to her sides and gives him a longing look. "I AM SO SORRY!"

Goku stomach flutters with hope. "Hold on, I'll be right there!"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

My writing muse is back so I'm trying to write as many chappies as possible! :D

 ** _PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. 1 Year Ago

_-1 year earlier –_

It was the first week after Spring Break of Junior year in High School, Vegeta was in love with the most popular girl in school and he was getting pretty darn close to asking her out.

The school day was over, and he was waiting for Goku to finish copying his homework so they could go to Baseball tryouts together.

"Hurry up, Kakarot we have ten minutes to get to the field AND we still have to stretch." Vegeta rushes Goku.

Goku waves him off, writing what's written on the whiteboard under 'homework' as fast as possible, writing in illegible shapes only he could decipher.

It was just the two Junior boys left in the science room, that is until Bulma Briefs walks into the lab wearing her cheerleader uniform.

"Hey, guys! What are you both still doing in here it's almost 4?" Bulma waltzes in pom-poms at hand.

"Kakarot decided to take a nap during class, so here we are." Answers Vegeta, annoyed.

Goku waves him off again, "Oh, whatever. It's the first week."

"EXACTLY, it's one week and you're already behind! You better watch yourself this semester or they're not going to let you enter the tournament." Vegeta scolds.

Goku ignores him.

Bulma walks over to Vegeta and sits on his desk, crossing her legs and begins talking to him in a lower tone, more private. "So, when are we gonna hang out?"

Vegeta was sitting relaxed on his chair but tensed up the moment Bulma plopped herself on top of his desk.

"And by 'hang out' I mean go to my house and make-out while my parents are gone." She gives him a mischievous smile.

Vegeta looks to Goku, to see if he's listening. He wasn't. "When can I come over?" He answers, leaning forward getting closer.

"How about tomorrow? Say… 7?" Bulma answers in a flirty tone.

Vegeta nods, "Okay. Tomorrow."

Bulma leans closer, "Come here…" she curls her index, signaling him to get closer.

Vegeta glances to Goku again, "Kakarot is here." He whispers, uncomfortable.

"I said, come here…" And she lifts up his chin and forces him closer to her face and gives him a quick kiss. "I'll miss you."

Vegeta glances at her lips, wanting much more than a kick peck. "You're the devil."

Bulma licks her lower lip, "Are you going to miss me?" She asks, inching closer running her hand down his chest, dangerously low.

Vegeta mouths out "STOP", in silence.

"Say you'll miss me, first," Bulma answers naughtily.

"Of course I'll miss you." Says Vegeta, in the lowest tone possible.

Bulma smiles victoriously, licking her lips. "Fine, I'll leave." She gets up, giving Vegeta a small peek under her cheerleader skirt, and winks at him making him blush in the process. "Bye, Goku!" She trails off, exiting the lab.

Goku looks up after the door closes behind, "What?"

"Hurry up, damn it!" Scoffs Vegeta.

-In the Field-

Vegeta and Goku met up with the rest of the boys for the baseball tryouts. They were currently doing stretches in the grass area, waiting to meet up with their baseball instructor.

"I hear we have a new coach this year." Says TN, a senior, while stretching his arms.

"No more Uncle Roshi?" Asks Yamcha, also stretching his arms using a baseball bat for support.

"No, I guess he got fired for hanging out in the girl's locker room after practice." Says Krillin, he was done stretching and much more interested in the gossip.

"Serves him right. Pervert!" Vegeta scoffs.

"Huh, wonder who the new coach will be?" Asks Goku, completely glossing over the gossip about Roshi.

A tall, lean, beautiful young woman walks in the field ready to introduce herself.

"Hi, guys! I'm Vados the new coach." Says the lavendered eyed woman sporting a sky-high silver ponytail, wearing a baseball shirt with the word 'Coach' on the back.

"WE GOT A GIRL COACH?!" Shouts Yamcha, in disbelief.

Vados places a hand on her slim hip and sneers, "Is that a problem?"

Yamcha puts up his hands defensively, "NO! Of course not! It's just… surprising is all." He laughs nervously and blushes feeling stupid.

Vados adjusts her posture, letting the lukewarm welcome roll off her back.

"I see you're all done with stretching that's a great start! I'm going to grab the rest of the equipment while you guys form teams, okay?" She instructs, but briefly pauses to give one last piece of information. "Oh, and this year we have a girl in our team, so be sure to give her a nice, warm welcome." She says, looking at Yamcha.

A brunette walks up to the young coach, "Coach, do I really need to wear this?" she asks looking uncomfortable in teeny-tiny shorts and a shirt that didn't quite cover her abdomen.

'It's no wonder the previous coach got fired.' Vados thought to herself, looking at the so-called uniform, giving the young girl a worrying look.

Coach Roshi had designed a uniform that was as impractical as it was limiting. Her entire rear was exposed, and her legs were practically nude, except for the knee-high socks. It was no wonder this school didn't have females on the baseball team.

"Sorry honey, we only have the uniforms left from when Coach Roshi was in charge, you can wear your own clothes for the rest of the week, while I get new uniforms." She signals to where the rest of the group is. "Now go join the rest of the team and do some stretches." Coach Vados walks off to the locker rooms.

The brunette looks around the team then pauses when she sees a familiar face, she smiles and walks up to Goku and taps him on the shoulder, "Hi Goku."

Goku was distracted talking to his friends at the moment she tapped his shoulder but turned around to face her. "Hey."

The brunette became red when he looked at her, seemingly shy her shoulders rose up and she let out a girlish giggle. "You're so tall now I almost didn't recognize you."

Goku crumpled his eyebrows and lifted an index finger up to his lips in confusion, "Huh? You know me or something?"

The shy girl immediately became saturated with anger. She balled her tiny little hands into tiny little fists, "YOU IDIOT!" Was the last thing she said, smacking Goku's face with her hair as she whipped it by turning around abruptly and walking away.

"Kakarot who was that?" Asked Vegeta intrigued at the dramatic display.

Krillin and Yamcha immediately grab onto Goku's shoulders to bring him in for questioning.

"How do you know her?" Asked Yamcha, "Kami, she's gorgeous where on earth did you find her?!"

"Goku! You've been holding out on us!" Krillin grabbed his shirt aggressively, "TELL ME!"

Goku walks backward feeling intimidated by all the pressure, "I've never seen that girl in my entire life."

"Kakarot, you do know her. She knew your name and she said, 'You're so tall.'" (Vegeta mimics the voice of a woman, but sounds ridiculous with his naturally raspy, deep voice)

Goku shakes his head. "Not at all, I've never seen her, she doesn't even look familiar to me."

TN chuckles at his clueless young friend, "Well she definitely knew you. She was really disappointed that you didn't recognize her."

Goku just shrugs apathetically, "I've no idea."

Krillin looks over at the brunette girl doing her own stretches away from them, in her scantily uniform. "Damn it Goku, she's so hot!"

"SO HOT." Yamcha chimes in.

Goku dismisses them with a laugh, "Whatever. You guys always say that."

Krillin shakes his head in disbelief, "Goku, THAT is an attractive girl. How can you not see that?"

Goku shrugs, "You say that about all girls."

Yamcha glares at his unyielding friend, "Goku, you're being serious right now?"

TN laughs at the whole exchange and decides to walk over to the other side of the field and introduced himself to the new team member. Based on how the rest of the team was acting he thought it would be nice to be around at least one person who didn't have strong feelings about her either way, a nice neutral.

"Sorry about my friends, they're good people… they just… take time to get used to." He gives her a friendly smile, and the brunette reciprocates with a smile of her own.

Yamcha slaps a hand on Goku's chest and starts educating him, "Look, imagine this 'new girl'. She's so, pretty right?"

Goku, nods. "Yeah. So?"

"Well," begins Krillin, "imagine she's really close to you and says 'Hey Goku'"

Goku challenges them, "But she WAS really close to me, and she did say that."

Yamcha shakes his head, "Ok, ok. Alright. But now, imagine her coming to you like in a sexy way… like she's going to kiss you."

Goku glances at the brunette and imagines what Yamcha is coaching him, then suddenly he blushes. "He-Her? Kiss me?"

Krillin smiles with satisfaction, finally, his friend was starting to understand. "Yeah, and not only that but she WANTS YOU to kiss her and y'know, touch her."

Goku shakes his head no, "No, no, why, why, why would she want that?" He looks at his friends, searching for answers.

Yamcha, "Because she likes you and she WANTS you." He says bobbing his head slowly, smirking.

"She… wants me?" Asks Goku in a broken, high pitch tone. He looks over at the brunette and swallows all the saliva accumulating in his mouth. "Do you guys think this way about all girls?"

Krillin shakes his head, "No, not ALL girls, just the ones that look like that." And points at the brunette across the field.

The brunette sees Krillin pointing at her and knows they're talking about her, so she turns around and scoffs. "Hmmpt." Her long, shiny black-onyx hair trails behind her making her admirers blush.

Then, as if a switch had been turned on, Goku couldn't stop thinking about her in that way. He admired the soft curves coming in and out of her body, the bounciness of her breasts, the softness of her skin. Goku's eyes were simply transfixed on her sensuality. "Sweet Kami" whispered Goku, balling his hand and sinking his teeth into his knuckles. Goku suddenly felt a massive erection between his legs, so much so he had to readjust his cup.

Vegeta looked at the whole thing, sickened. "What have they done to you?"

Goku looked at him helplessly. His friends had already walked away to go talk to her, abandoning him and his new-found knowledge that a girl, this girl, in particular, would _want him_.

"How do I make it stop?"

Vegeta looked at him uncomfortable with the question, 'Kami am I really having the talk with him right now?' "What do you mean?"

Goku looking uncomfortable and embarrassed, "How do I stop thinking about her like that?"

Vegeta scratches his chin, "Well… just, you know… stop."

Goku's face squirmed, "I can't. SHE'S HOT." He continued to think about what his friends said that she might possibly want to kiss him. "My heart is about to pop out of my chest, Vegeta!"

He pitied his cousin squirming around in hormonal awkwardness. 'Is this really the first time Kakarot has had sexual feelings?' Vegeta silently chuckled.

"Is this what happens when you're around Bulma? THIS IS SO UNCOMFORTABLE!" Said Goku, crossing his arms slightly wiggling his leg, annoyed at his spontaneous erection.

Vegeta blushes like a tomato, "NO you idiot! It's different with her!"

Goku gets closer to Vegeta, making sure his pelvis is facing away. "Really how?"

Vegeta shakes his head, "NO! I'm not telling you!"

Goku chuckles knowing this was Vegeta's weak-spot, "Oh come on! It can't be more embarrassing than this!" And points at his crotch.

Vegeta watches Goku adjust his cup one more time and snorts out a chuckle.

"Come on you tease! Tell me!" He lifts up a leg, and lightly kicks Vegeta in the rear.

"I don't know Kakarot, It's different. I actually care about her." Vegeta answers annoyed he has to give so much extremely personal information.

"But you get boners around her, right?" Asked Goku in a brazen tone, while smirking.

"I'm not some animal! I can control myself." Scoffs Vegeta and crosses his arms to let him know he was really uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Does this mean I love her?" Asked Goku bringing a finger up to his lips, truly wondering.

"THAT-" Vegeta points at Goku's crotch, "-does not mean you love her!"

Goku pouts feeling lost and gives Vegeta a look like a puppy that's just peed on the carpet.

Vegeta wanted to yell at him, but he found the whole thing so ridiculous he couldn't help but let out a throaty laugh. "You really are an idiot."

In that moment Coach Vados walks out into the field with a bag full of equipment. "Okay, guys gather 'round!" She takes out a catcher's glove from the bag and hands it to TN. "We're going to do some practice runs." She hands a baseball ball to the new girl, "I hear you got a good arm, let's see what you got." She smiles at her, then passes around helmets for the team.

Once she is finished handing out equipment, Coach Vados claps around a couple of times, "Alright guys! Batter up!"

One team forms a line, while the other team spreads around the field. The new girl in the center, as the pitcher.

Vegeta is in the opposing team and gets to step up to the plate first, he grabs the bat and swings it sideways a couple of times to practice. He makes eye contact with the new girl, who's the pitcher standing across from him. He nods, signaling he's ready.

The brunette twists backward lifting up a leg and then throws her arm forward propelling the ball faster than expected.

The ball zooms right past Vegeta. TN catches it from the ground and throws it back to her.

"STRIKE ONE!" Shouts Coach Vados.

Vegeta blinks a couple of times in disbelief. This has never happened to him before, angry that he let it happen in the first place, he creases his eyebrows. "Try that again."

The brunette smirks. "Sure." Once again, she lifts up a leg, swings her body back, then throws her arm forward releasing the ball at an extreme speed.

Vegeta responds a few seconds too late. The ball was already in TN's catcher's glove by the time he attempted to make a move. "Fuck."

"STRAAAAA-IKE TWO!" Shot Coach Vados, throwing two fingers in the air, smiling proudly at her talented pitcher.

The new girl has an arrogant smirk plastered around her lips, and that did not sit well with Vegeta. Angry, Vegeta takes a couple of desperate swings in the air practicing.

"You ready?" The brunette asks, condescendingly.

Vegeta narrows his eyes at her, "Yeah. I'm ready!" He spits.

This time, the brunette holds both her arms up above her head, she kicks her leg straight up in the air and swings away the ball.

Goku watches her from afar and bites his knuckles feeling aroused.

The last thing Vegeta saw was the ball zooming past him, he didn't even get to graze the ball with the bat.

"STRIKE THREE! OUT!", Coach Vados points to the other side of the field.

Vegeta stood there motionless for a whole minute, trying to figure out what in the world just happened.

It's Goku's turn to step up to the plate.

The brunette glares at the new player and adjusts her baseball cap all the way down, all you can see her is her lips curved downward.

Goku swallows hard, feeling great thirst. He bends his knees and extends his arms with the baseball bat at hand readying himself.

The brunette lifts up her arms above her head, kicks up a leg, then swings. The ball flies right into Goku's helmet, smacking him right in the head.

"AHH!" he shouts with stabbing pain, while he rubs the top of this helmet.

"My bad." Says the brunette, waving one hand as a sign of an apology.

"FOUL BALL!" Shouts the coach.

TN laughs at ChiChi's pettiness and throws the ball back.

'What the hell was that for? Who is this girl and why is she trying to kill me? And why am I so attracted to her right now?' All the questions Goku was thinking. He positions himself, this time at an angle so she wouldn't try that again.

The brunette smirks. She swings her torso back, lifts up a leg midair, the swings the ball low, REAL low. The ball flies at incredible speeds once again, but this time lands right on Goku's cup.

Goku's knees give out from the pain of having his erection cut off in such a violent way, he falls forward. He throws the bat in the ground and holds his groin with both hands. He'd never felt so much pain in his entire life.

Coach Vados cringes 'OUCH', "Walk it off, walk it off!" She waves him off.

The brunette removes her baseball cap so you can see her face, "Sorry, I guess I must have just FORGOT how to throw a ball." She said full off bitterness.

TN feeling bad for Goku, but also staying in his catcher role, throws the ball back to her, so she can hold it again ready for the next player.

Goku, was still on the ground also holding his balls. Shrieking on the ground in pain. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Vados walks over to Goku, "Son, you've got to walk to first base now! C'mon. Walk it off."

Goku glares at the Coach and walks as slow as possible to first base, feeling humiliated. Once at first base, he unapologetically grabs his balls and looks up at the skies, "Kami, why?!" And moans in pain. He looks at the pitcher, "HEY YOU! FUNNY GIRL, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" He demands.

The brunette ignores him.

Goku squats down, trying to get some relief by changing positions. "You're not going to tell me your name?" He looks up at her.

"I'll tell you what, FORGETFUL BOY, if you can make it through all the bases, I'll give you my name." She retorts.

Goku smiles forgetting his pain and accepting the challenge. "Okay, DONE!"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They really help me stay motivated and continue to do these so consistently.

ALSO, SHOUT OUT TO **_HAPPYGOCHI_** : She illustrated some scenes from the party on Tumblr, and they're to die for. Go check them out!

This is part ONE of a long flashback, I wanted to show the stark contrast of how each of these couples started.

I really don't know anything about baseball, sorry if there are some inconsistencies!

 **KINDLY REVIEW!**


	8. Bulma Fucking Briefs

The brunette had singlehandedly exhausted the opposing teams' players. She had them either strike out as she did with Vegeta, or she wouldn't let them move on to next bases as she had done with Yamcha. Goku had somehow managed to move to 3rd, right before hitting home-base. She'd promised to give him her name if he made it.

The brunette continued to pitch for the opposing team, as a new player had stepped up to the plate.

"Hey baby, give me all you got! I'm not like the rest of these losers." Said a young man with such an unusual last name people called him just that, Satan.

The girl saved the best for last, she was going to use all her force on this jerk calling her 'baby', she just hated that type of guy. She raised her arm up above her head, she lifted a leg at an angle, and just as she was about to put all her force, someone distracted her.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE!" Shouts Goku from 3rd base, completely having forgotten the throbbing pain between his legs, and interrupting her pitch.

Goku's shouting distracted her long enough to throw her off, and drastically reduced the speed of the ball she'd just released.

Satan swung the bat with all his mighty strength and hit the ball across the field. Luckily Piccolo was on the opposing team and sprinted after the ball, grabbed it and tossed it back to the brunette so she could strike him out. But she had different plans for that ball, she was going to get Goku.

Seeing an opportunity Goku instantly sprints to home-base, but the brunette is already waiting there blocking, waiting for the ball to land on her hands so she can tap him out. But Goku is used to performing under pressure, so he throws himself on the ground and slides between her legs and touches the base-plate sitting underneath her feet. In seconds, she catches the ball and tries to tap him out, but it's too late, Goku was looking up at her from in between her legs, on the ground grinning.

Vados gets really close to examine the scene, "SAFE!" She decides and uncrosses her arms in the air.

Meanwhile, Satan is coming hard and fast, he was not about to wait on 3rd base and miss out on all the glory. He goes for a home run, taking advantage of the pitcher being so distracted. Goku sees Satan's intentions by the malicious look on his face and tries to warn the brunette to watch out, but by the time he got a chance to speak up, Satan was already sliding himself underneath her legs so she would slip and fall.

ChiChi falls sideways and travels a couple feet on the ground along with Satan. Goku immediately gets up and goes after her, a few seconds too late.

"IT'S A HOMERUN!" Satan bloats, throwing a fist in the air still on top of the female pitcher.

Goku forcefully pushes Satan off of the brunette, "GET-OFF!" and shakes his head. He carefully pulls her up by the arm, and then holds her by the waist, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says trying to stand on one leg, while her other leg curled up, pulsating with pain. She was not fine.

"Coach! Did that count as a home run?!" Asks Satan downright dismissing the brunette.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a home run." Coach Vados waves him off and walks over to Goku and the brunette to examine the blood dripping from her kneecap. "Oh no! We are going to have to put some medicine on these bruises a.s.a.p."

Goku bends down and puts her arm around his neck and scoops her up, bridal style. "I got this Coach, I'll get her some medicine." And he takes off with the brunette in his arms, without ever asking either woman if it was okay.

"Oh-kay." Answers Vados, smiling. 'Looks like someone has a little crush.' She thinks to herself.

While Goku carries her, the brunette scratches her eyebrow feeling uncomfortable, blushing. "I can walk on my own, you know."

Goku holds her firmly. "It's alright. This is my fault anyway, I shouldn't have distracted you. You were kicking ass out there." He compliments, making her blush. He sets her down by the bleachers, where they'd left the rest of the equipment. He grabs the kit from the supplies bag and starts looking for medication.

She puts her hands at her sides and waits patiently for him to return.

"Here, this stuff is great. My mom uses it on her patients all the time." He says with an antibacterial towelette and starts cleaning her wound before he puts the medicinal ointment.

"Yeah, I know. Gigi used to clean my bruises too." She looks up at him moping, still sad he'd forgotten about her.

Goku's heart skips a beat. She could only be one person. There's only one person in the entire world who called his mom 'Gigi'. He looks up at her, her big bright onyx eyes, the way her hair framed her face, a dead giveaway. "Chi-ChiChi?!"

She nods.

Goku's mouth agape, his heart racing. He rests his hand holding the antibacterial towelette next to her leg. "Y-you… you look so different."

"Well, yeah, I grew up." She says, glad he finally recognized her, but still sad he didn't do it sooner.

"Actually, you're tiny! You used to be taller than me!" Says Goku raising an arm above his head gesturing how much taller she used to be, excitedly remembering the way they both used to look. He was pleased she could see how tall and strong he'd gotten since.

"It's not my fault you grew up to be so darn tall!" She says blushing, teasingly pressing a hand against his chest.

Feeling her touch, Goku's heart skipped another beat. He was disturbed and his face felt hot. The pit of his stomach never felt this way before, he was nervous and frozen he didn't know what to say next. He didn't understand why her touch had this effect on him.

'Does this mean I love her?' he wondered.

-The next day, 7 pm-

Vegeta rings the doorbell to Bulma's home and waits for her to answer the door. He places an arm against the doorframe to lean on, while he waits.

Bulma hears the doorbell ring, she starts racing through her bedroom door, but quickly decides her outfit is 'too slutty'. She quickly puts on a cardigan, in an attempt to look more 'casual'. She hears the doorbell ring again and she starts sprinting towards the door, but when she reaches the hallway, she runs back into her room to spray some last-minute perfume.

Vegeta is about to ring the doorbell a 3rd time but this time she finally opens the door.

"Hi." She greets, catching her breath.

Vegeta looks up from the doorframe, usually, Bulma is much taller but she was barefoot, so she was nearly at eye-level. 'She looks so damn sexy.' Vegeta thinks to himself. "Are your parents home?" He asks, investigating by glancing around inside her home.

Bulma giggles, "Nope." She pulls him in by the collar of his shirt and starts kissing him. Bulma tries to walk him to her room, while simultaneously kissing him, stumbling around furniture.

She starts to take off her cardigan and struggles to get it off her arm, she starts waving it off as Vegeta helps her by pulling it off and throws it on the ground, he pauses for a moment to take his own shirt off. Bulma smiles and stretches her arms to feel his abs and gets much closer to get to his lips and kisses him. She walks backward with Vegeta kissing her neck before they fall on her bed. She pulls him closer to her by grabbing his belt, and then she starts to undo it.

Vegeta takes a moment to appreciate what is happening to him, the most beautiful girl in the world was eagerly undressing him. He was in heaven. "Hey," he says, lifting her chin with his hand.

She slides off the belt from his pants and pauses to look up at him. Her sparkling sky-blue eyes, looking up at him with desire. He closes his eyes and presses his lips against hers, never letting go of her jaw. He continues caressing her jawline with his fingertips as he enjoys himself slowly pressing his pelvis in between her legs. He breaks the kiss, while Bulma gets up on her knees and puts her arms around his neck. "I wanted to ask you something." He begins.

"We have like an hour before my parents get back." Answers Bulma, thinking it was the answer he was looking for and rushes back to his lips for more kisses. This time she licks the salt from his lips and takes a taste of his tongue. She wraps her legs around his waist and continues to kiss him.

"That's not what I wanted to ask." Says Vegeta, finding it extremely difficult to continue the conversation with Bulma now grinding on him. He completely forgot his train of thought and so he grabs her hips and starts grinding her right back.

Bulma takes advantage that Vegeta is now holding her hips to take off her dress, "What were you going to ask?" She asks, as she slides the top part of her dress off but can't move it down her hips and struggles to pull it down with Vegeta's hands over it. He let's go so she can remove her dress, meanwhile, he takes off his pants.

"What were you going to ask?" She asks again, with nothing but her underwear on.

Vegeta leans close and steals one last kiss from her lips before he asks his question. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Bulma looks surprised for a moment but then smirks and playfully adds, "That doesn't sound like a question to me."

Vegeta bites his lower lip and looks her in the eyes. "You're really going to make me ask?"

Bulma takes off her bra, making Vegeta drool just a little bit at the sight of her creamy, perfect, perky breasts. "Uh-huh". Bulma says, crossing her arms, depriving him.

Vegeta licks his lips, moves forward and tries to remove her arms.

Bulma shakes her head no. "Uh-uh. Ask."

He tilts his head sideways, "Are you serious?"

Bulma nods, playfully lifting her eyebrows. "You're not going to weasel your way out of this mister. "

He exhales and pulls back. He tries to take her hand, but she doesn't move. He looks up at her, asking for permission with his eyes. And she accepts and lets him hold both her hands. "Bulma, fucking Briefs." He begins, trying to stay focused on her sky-blue eyes and not the pair of round bouncy breasts calling out his name.

"Yes, fucking Vegeta." She laughs.

"Bulma. Fucking. Briefs." He raises an eyebrow. "Would you be my fucking girlfriend already?" He pulls her in while laughing, he couldn't believe she was making him ask.

"YES!" She shouts, "Yes! Vegeta I will be your fucking girlfriend!" She laughs throwing her arms in the air for added theatrics.

Vegeta grabs her arms and pulls her close, "Come here!" And plants sloppy wet kisses all over her. "This is what you get gross, sloppy, wet kisses." He smiles, "You're my girlfriend now, nothing you can do about it."

Bulma giggles feeling ticklish by his wet lips all over her neck. "Oh no! What did I get myself into?!" She joked, feeling the happiest she'd ever felt in her entire life.

-3 months later. West City High School Cafeteria-

Bulma is sitting with her friends at lunch when their friend Goku joins them.

"Hey Bulma, have you seen Vegeta?" He wasn't here for the first period, and I haven't seen him all day." He asks, setting down his tray of food in front of the group of girls.

"No, you know I called him last night and he didn't answer? I thought it was a little weird, but figured he dozed off or something." Answered Bulma with a worried look on her face. "But now I'm beginning to worry."

Goku purses his lips to the side, "Hmm wonder where he could be?"

"I'm sure he's fine. You know Vegeta likes to go off on his own sometimes." 18 chimes in, assuring.

Goku nods, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

ChiChi grazes Goku's hand while she grabs an apple from his tray. "Hey Goku, are you going to eat this?" She asks.

Goku's pupils dilate, and his face immediately softens up. "Oh, hey ChiChi…"

Bulma and 18 roll their eyes. "Oh, kami. He's so obvious." Whispers Bulma.

She smiles, expecting his answer. "… Um, so, Goku can I have this?" And she raises the apple up so he can see it.

Goku, "Ye-yeah! Take whatever you want!" He offers his tray.

18 glares at Bulma, "Hey Goku can I have some of your food?" Asks 18, teasing she knows how annoying Goku was about not sharing his food.

Goku glares at her, "NO."

"Yeah Goku, how come ChiChi gets to have some of your food?" Bulma snickers, elbowing 18 under the table.

"Ok. I'm out of here!" He says, leaving and taking his tray with him.

"Why'd you guys do that! You made him leave!" whined ChiChi, frustrated taking a bite out of the apple she took from Goku's tray not realizing what a victory that was.

Bulma and 18 continue to snicker. "Oh ChiChi, you can have anything you want." 18 mocks Goku's voice. Bulma takes 18's hands. "Yes, ChiChi, please take my virginity I'm begging you," Bulma whispers to 18. And they both start laughing out loud.

"OKAY, RUDE!" ChiChi crosses her arms but keeps glancing around to see where Goku ended up sitting in the cafeteria but spots another young man making his way to their table.

"Yamcha is coming over." ChiChi alerts.

"Hey ladies what's up?" Says Yamcha, casually taking a seat next to Bulma.

"Hey yourself." Answers Bulma in a flirty tone, not really meaning anything by it she was just naturally flirty.

"So, how lucky was I to get paired up with a genius for the science final?" Yamcha playfully flirts.

"VERY lucky." Bulma flirts back. "You're welcome for the A, by the way." She flips her hair, confidently knowing that A was all because of her.

"A+, actually," Yamcha smirks. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Hmm, I don't know. How will you ever repay me for such an important part of your academic progress?" She laughs.

Yamcha becomes serious, "I'm serious. That was all you. Thank you!" He looks at her sincerely and gives her a friendly hug.

Bulma smiles at him and pats his back in a friendly manner. "I know. You're welcome." She winks at him.

Bulma sees Vegeta out of the corner of her eye, he's standing a few feet away from them, looking furious. "Vegeta! Where have you been?"

He looks at her disheartened, "It's over Bulma, I don't want to see you anymore." And Vegeta starts walking away.

"Wait a minute, what!?" Bulma rushes out of the table and tries to catch up to him, but he's walking too fast.

"I SAID IT'S OVER! I don't want to talk about it anymore." He keeps walking away, dismissing her with every step.

Bulma rushes over and grabs his hand and forces him to stop, they're in the middle of the cafeteria and everyone was looking at them, but she didn't care. "Honey? What? Where is this coming from? What are you saying?"

Vegeta jerks his hand away from her. "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore! And stop following me!" He yells at her, making her tremble. Vegeta usually reserved that tone of voice for everyone BUT her, and here he was treating her like the rest.

'It's over.'

Bulma covers her face as it's quickly filling up with tears, realizing everyone is watching her. ChiChi and 18 rush to her side. ChiChi takes her in her arms and walks her to the girl's restrooms, meanwhile 18 stays back for damage control.

"SHOWS OVER! NOTHING TO SEE HERE! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Shouts 18, getting ready to throw down.

-In the girl's restroom-

Bulma was sobbing with tears of humiliation and sadness. "Why did he do that ChiChi? I don't understand?!"

ChiChi had her arms wrapped around her. "I don't know sweetie…"

"I should call him. I should find out what's gotten into him." Bulma takes out her phone from her pants pocket and holds her phone up to her face, searching for Vegeta's number. She finds the contact and presses it, so it dials, a picture of her kissing him is on the display as it's 'dialing'. The call keeps disconnecting.

Bulma's heart swells with pain, "He… blocked me?" she looks at her friend in shock. "HE FUCKING BLOCKED ME?!" Bulma dries her tears and looks in the mirror, making sure she didn't look like a hot mess. "I'm going to go find him. FUCKING BASTARD!" Bulma's emotions were getting the best of her.

She takes out her cellphone again. This time she dials Goku's number, a carrot is on the display screen as its dialing. "Tell me where is Vegeta?" Bulma's face begins to lose patience, "Damn it Goku, tell me where the fuck he is, or I swear to Kami I will hack the school's system and erase your food stipend." She mumbles profanities. "SWEAR TO KAMI GOKU I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOUR MOMS A NURSE AND WORKS HARD I WILL ERASE ALL OF IT YOU KNOW I WILL!"

ChiChi wipes the sweat from her forehead. "Remind me to never piss you off." She whispers.

Bulma ends the call and mumbles, "Prick." And she makes her way to the parking lot, with ChiChi trailing behind trying to calm her down but completely failing. "You're still on the baseball team, right?" She asks with nothing but madness in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Answers ChiChi scared, trying to catch up to her friend's fast pace.

She stops just as they're reaching the parking lot, "You got a bat, right?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Bulma?" Asks ChiChi, trying carefully to bring her back to reason.

"I SWEAR TO KAMI CHICHI!" Bulma starts balling her hands into fists, she couldn't take ChiChi, but she was so angry she was foolish enough to try.

"Bulma, calm down. I'll go and get it for you." Says ChiChi, knowing her friend is talking out of anger. ChiChi walks over to her own car, a convertible Bronco truck. She jumps on the back seat and opens up a toolbox and takes out her baseball bat. She jumps off and walks over to Bulma and hands it to her in silence and crosses her arms. "Don't get caught."

Bulma nods. She walks around the parking lot trying to find Vegeta's car. When she finally finds it, she realizes he's in there. She gets closer and sees Vegeta on the driver's seat, having a smoke with his seat down and the window rolled down. When he sees her, he gets up and out of the car.

"Go ahead. I don't care." He says, throwing the cigarette butt on the ground walking away.

"Vegeta! Talk to me, damn it!" Bulma yells as he walks past her.

He pauses for a moment and says, "I have nothing left to say to you."

She lets out a nervous laugh, "How about an explanation for all this?"

He turns around and grabs the bat from her, "It's too fucking late for explanations Bulma!" and breaks it in half against his knee and throws it on the ground.

Bulma beings to cry. She was losing him. She grabs his hand, but he turns his back on her. She grabs the back of his shirt and holds him, wrapping her arms around his chest so he stops walking away from her. "Talk to me, damn it."

Vegeta stands still and silent.

"Was it something I did?"

Vegeta stays silent for another moment, and briefly holds her hand before he removes it.

"Yeah."

-Present Time. Kame-House Party –

The kissing game was over, and everyone was dancing to electronic music. Bulma was grinding on Yamcha, while he put his arms around her waist.

Vegeta had been tormented enough for the night by their ridiculous displays of affection and was about to leave the party, but as he was walking out the door, he hears her.

"Who's ready to take some 'True is Blue' with me?!" She shouts with a handful of blue vials on her hands.

Vegeta was not going anywhere.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTES:**

 _Thank you all for your kind, wonderful reviews! They make my day every time I receive one!_

For everyone reading this; I need you all to make better choices than these characters!

Obviously, this is just fun fiction (lol) and I'm not encouraging anyone to behave like this out in the real world.

Please let me know in the comments sections what you think about the story so far and if you are enjoying it.

I'm going to be taking a little break as I've written 3 chapters in the span of a week and I don't want to burn out my creative juices.

 _ **See you guys real soon! :)**_


	9. You're mine

Chapter 9

Krillin was so confused. _Did 18 just confessed to liking me_ ', he wondered. "Why can't you be mine?" She said to him and then kissed him on the cheek. _There was no mistake, she really did say that even after I asked for clarification._ "I said what I said", she wasn't hiding it. _Was she intoxicated?_ He didn't see any of the girls take any of the vials. _ChiChi was acting kind of wild… although she is kind of a hothead so it's hard to tell with girls. Was 18 intoxicated?_ Krillin paused his thinking for a second while a group of inebriated teenagers pushed him against the wall, he didn't care. His mind was too distracted to care. _Of course! She was intoxicated! It's a party after all… It all makes sense now. Of course, a girl like 18 couldn't like me._ He thought, slightly disappointed by his conclusion. _Sure I have Marron, and she's really pretty and fun.. But Marron is always cheating, letting me know that I'm truly not enough for her… and that makes sense. She is with me, but at the same time, she's not entirely mine…_ Krillin looks around the room looking for his girlfriend, and sure enough, she was currently flirting/dancing with another random guy she just met.

Marron sees Krillin eyeing her and awkwardly smiles, "Krillin! You don't mind, right? You hate dancing anyway!" And waves him off.

Krillin gives her a flat smile, it wouldn't matter if he mentioned that this bothered him. It didn't matter to Marron if she disrespected him like that in front of his friends… Marron didn't care about that sort of thing. If he was going to be with Marron for the rest of his life, he better get used to it. Then, 18 crept back into his thoughts. _But what if 18 did like me?_ Krillin felt a little spark on the pit of his stomach. _Say she was actually intoxicated, drunk, drugged, whatever… doesn't that mean that her truest desires would slip through? She kissed me! She kissed MY cheek, that was on purpose, that was… intentional_. Krillin felt the side of his cheek where her lips had been, trying to figure out her intentions. He grazed his cheek and in seconds he was feeling his lips. _That's pretty darn close to my lips… What kind of friend kisses you so close to the lips?_ He thought, with amusement and smiled. The house was designed with an open space which gave him access to scan around the rooms, looking for her. He found her next to Bulma and Yamcha, they were taking vial after vial if 18 wasn't drunk before she sure would be after taking all that liquid syrup. This made him worry a little bit. _18 shouldn't be doing that especially now that the creepy older guys have arrived_. He thought to himself.

Krillin walked over to the kitchen where Bulma, Yamcha and 18 were taking shots. He was as curious about her feelings as he was worried about her.

"I can't believe you called Raditz!" Giggled Bulma, wiping some of the blue liquid dripping from her lip.

"I can't believe he's coming." Said 18, with a quizzical expression over her face.

Bulma put a finger over her lips and scrunched up her eyebrows, trying to remember how 18 felt earlier about Raditz, while also feeling the dizzying effects of the syrup. "I thought you said you hated Raditz?"

"I do." Answered 18, while downing another vial, this one was green. ' _But I need to numb and forget._ ' She thought to herself.

Bulma put her arms around Yamcha as she started to feel more and more the effects, "18 you are such a mystery! You're one of my best friends and I never know what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours."

18 made sure not to drink any 'true is blue', but continued to mix the rest of the colors while avoiding answering Bulma's statement. Even now she was very guarded.

"Hey Krillin! What are you doing back there?! Stop watching and come join us! Take some shots!" Said Yamcha sinking his face on Bulma's long hair. "Get some blue ooh ooh!" He said while smiling and drifting into ecstasy.

"Thanks, I'm good." Waved Krillin, laughing. "I guess I came to babysit!" He cautioned the pair.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be with the dancing queen, over there?" Mocked 18, while pointing her shot at Marron before drinking it.

Krillin watched her and his smile faded. "How many of those have you had 18?"

"Oh, let's see here…" Began 18, seriously pretending to count but put up her middle finger in front of Krillin's face. "I've had that many… " She smiled. "Is that a lot?"

Krillin smirked. "Ah… I didn't take you for the petty type 18."

18 crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. "Yeah, well what DID you take me for?"

Krillin sat up on a bar stool and was now a little bit higher than 18, so he leaned down for her.

"I don't know… just really fucking cool." He laughed. "Nothing ever phases you, you're just so cool all the time you know?"

18's cheeks turned a little bit red, but she blamed the syrup. "Yeah, well… It isn't all that great."

"Looks pretty good from where I'm standing." Answered Krillin earnestly, while making eye contact.

"Hey, babe." Raditz walks in the kitchen and leans against the counter, completely blocking Krillin's view from 18. "Glad you called."

Krillin was currently trying to remove all of Raditz's hair from his mouth. "What the hell Raditz?!"

Raditz looks back, "Oh, hey. Didn't see you back there."

"Sure. I'm a whole freaking person back here, but surely you didn't see me." Krillin answered, sarcastically.

"Got sick of all the children, and you're ready to be with a real man again?" Flirted Raditz, while grazing his hand up and down 18's arm.

 _AGAIN?!_ Krillin was in shock.

"Yeah. That's it." Answered 18, apathetically.

"Want to get out of here?" Asked Raditz.

"Yeah." Answered 18, devoid of any emotion.

 **Goku's House**

 _She's here?! What is she doing here?!_ Goku was excited but nervous, he quickly grabbed the shoes he'd chucked somewhere in the room earlier. He slipped a shoe on, hopping on one foot as he put on the other. He stepped out of his room, ran across the hall, grabbed onto the handlebars from the staircase and jumped to the first-floor landing in a crouching position and quickly made his way through the kitchen knocking things over along the way. _I'll fix that later._ He opened the door to his back porch, ChiChi was there waiting for him.

She saw his shadow from the kitchen flick the light on and watched him walk out through the back door, looking incredibly handsome with his messier than usual black spikes, in just a t-shirt and sweats. Any second thoughts ChiChi was having at that moment faded away by just looking at his ridiculously handsome face.

Goku rushed through the door and as soon as he saw her standing on his back porch, he slowed down to a halt, the only thing he could hear was his heart beating faster than ever before. "Hey."

ChiChi grabbed the post she was standing next to for balance, her feet really hurt from pedaling so fast. _It was all worth it_. Just looking at her Goku made her feel tingly, vulnerable yet excited. "Hi."

Goku scratched the back of his head feeling sheepish and shortened the distance between them stopping just a couple of feet away from her. "What are you doing here ChiChi?" He rested an arm on the other side of the post she was leaning on.

ChiChi exhaled deeply, she didn't really know how to even begin to apologize. Tears welling up made her eyes glossy. When she looked up at him, he still looked so sad. It killed her knowing she caused this sadness, her Goku was always happy. She grabbed the hand that was resting next to her face and held it against her chest. "I am so sorry. You have to know that."

Goku's stomach turned into a knot, the excitement quickly fading, and the anger started seeping in again. He hated feeling like this, so conflicted. _Why'd you have to go and kiss that idiot?!_ He wanted to yell but he had no right… and yet he still felt angry and betrayed. Goku let out a sigh and took back his hand. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize. I'm happy you had fun at the party."

He lied. He was jealous and angry, and he hated that. This was all foreign territory for him, he'd felt competitive before, sure, protective even but never this. He'd never felt jealous and territorial. He was looking down at the wooden floor panels, as to not make eye contact, he wasn't used to lying. When he looked up at her, ChiChi's face was red and tears started falling freely against her cheeks. "Why are you crying?!" He asked, confused. _Why was she so sad?_

"Why are you angry?!" She yelled the whole neighborhood could hear her, but she didn't care. "You have no right! I waited so long for you. I'm sorry I kissed him! I can't take it back!" She yelled as more hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hands had twisted up into fists, hurt from his rejection. "I waited so long Goku… it's not fair. You have no right to be angry with me…"

It wasn't her intention to hurt him anymore, but he was being illogical.

 _She waited for me?! I got distracted for one second and she was already sucking his face!_ Now it was Goku's turn to let her have it, he was done pretending he wasn't angry. "Oh, you waited for me, did you? A whole two minutes?" He raised his voice at her, the space between his eyebrows beginning to narrow against his will.

"Are you kidding me?!" Now she was angry, "I have waited longer than any sane person should! I've waited long enough." She yelled, close to his face. "It was one kiss, ONE kiss!" She raised her finger in his face, in case he forgot how to count. She had had it with him. _I am done! I shouldn't have come here in the first place._ _What was I thinking coming here?_ ChiChi turned around and started walking away. "I shouldn't have come. I don't know what I was thinking!" She said as she turned around getting ready to storm out.

"OH NO! Uh-uh!" Goku grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere." Oh no, she was not about to leave him like that. "We're doing this."

He looked at her like never before; angry while firmly holding her by the wrist. "Why'd you have to go and kiss him?" _You were supposed to kiss me!_ He thought.

ChiChi was in shock, she'd never seen him like this before. She wasn't even sure this side of him even existed. When she looked up at him he was directing his anger at her, unjustly so.

"Yeah, well. Why didn't you call me?" She had been holding on to this question for years. "All these years, you never reached out. I just waited… and waited…" Shivers running down her spine from finally releasing this thought that had plagued her mind for years.

"What?" He asked, confused. _What is she talking about, for years?_ She'd only been back in his life for one measly year. "What are you talking about?"

She jerked her hand free. "You just forgot about me. You didn't even recognize me when I came back!" If Goku wanted to throw the kiss in her face, she would throw the past 7 years in his.

The expression on his face quickly turned to surprise. "That's not fair!" Goku said as his eyebrows rose up. "I was just a kid! A lot happened in 7 years ChiChi! You can't hold that against me." She was being unreasonable. Yeah, he forgot about her, but he was just a kid. _What did she expect?_

 _Oh Kami, he really doesn't care about me! He just forgot about me like I am nothing._ "I cannot believe you, Goku! You promised you wouldn't forget me! You promised me!"

As she slammed her fists against his chest, he held them in place with his own hands. Still angry but wanting to touch her, it felt like she was slipping away again. "I'm sorry I forgot about you. There's nothing I can do about that now." He apologized, even though she was being unreasonable he could clearly see the pain this caused her. "I'm glad you came back though." He gave her an apologetic look, softening his gaze a little.

"That really hurt Goku… and when 18 said you had a girlfriend…" ChiChi looked around in desperation, "I realized you are free to go and there's nothing I can do about it." She shook her head in frustration. "I don't even know if you even like me?" She let out a nervous laugh. "Is it all in my head?"

Goku shook his head no. _How could she even think that? Didn't she know? Wasn't it obvious?_

"That's why I kissed him." She confessed. "…I couldn't stand the thought of us graduating and have history repeat itself… Have you forget me again. I just wanted to move on."

His heart was broken, ChiChi's words really hurt him. Goku had been through a lot that night and hearing her say that was just too much. "You want to move on from me?" Even saying the words out loud made him feel sick.

She looked up at him trying to find the answers in his gaze. "Is that what you want, Goku?" She'd just confessed all her feelings for him, it was his turn. It was Goku's turn to say how he felt about her. "You want me to move on and be free to kiss other guys?" _Why did the kiss bother him so much? He must care about me just a little?_ She wanted to find out just how much.

"No. You can't move on." He answered. "You're mine."

ChiChi felt weak in the knees. _Did he just say what I think he said?_ Her mouth agape, frozen unable to speak.

"And you can't go around kissing other guys, because you're mine." He said completely serious, unwavering.

ChiChi's mouth beginning to dry. _I'm yours?_ ChiChi tried to swallow, but it was no use. "I-I'm yours?"

Goku nodded, firmly.

ChiChi's cheeks were burning hot, feeling dizzy from his confession. "Since when am I yours?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know. Since always?"

"But…" ChiChi wanted to know more, he never said anything to her about any of this. She had no idea.

He cocked his head sideways, "But what, ChiChi?" He looked at her lips, the way she licked them, inviting him to taste them. He closed the space between them and grazed her bottom lip with his thumb. "These are mine. Only I can kiss them, okay?" He said softly but firm as an order, not really asking.

ChiChi felt the roughness of his thumb moving against her soft lips, his movements sending electric vibrations wherever he touched. Excitement running down her chest, all the way down in-between her legs. _If he could make me feel this way with the simplest touch, what would kissing him feel like?_ She wondered.

Entranced by all the confessions and her shiny, rosy lips, he kept his gaze on them, resting his hand on her jaw, caressing her lips with his thumb. He wanted to taste her so badly, feeling a tingling sensation wherever his skin made contact with hers. "You're mine." He reminded her and looked into her eyes. "And I'm yours too."

ChiChi let out a nervous giggle. "Oh, good. I was beginning to wonder..."

 _That smile._ He couldn't wait any longer. He had to taste her, he pressed his pelvis up against her hips and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close, he grazed the tip of his nose against hers for a brief second, bracing himself before he closed his eyes and kissed her.

ChiChi's heart fluttered at Goku being so forward she could smell the mint coming from his hot breath. He pressed her against his chest, making her melt by the tender way he kissed her. ChiChi felt overwhelmed with emotion, she couldn't believe it was all finally happening. Her head was spinning and all she could think of was the way Goku kissed her, the firm and gentle way he held her body. _He wanted her._ Her knees gave out and she collapsed in his arms.

Goku broke the kiss and looked down, "What's wrong?"

But Goku kept looking down at her feet, and the blood pooling around her toes. "You're bleeding." His expression quickly turned to worry, he was already holding her, so he bent down and grabbed her legs. "Let's go inside, we've got to clean up those wounds."

Goku walked into his house holding ChiChi in his arms.

* * *

Author Notes: It's a little bit short because I want to get to ball rolling again, I want to write more chapters soon (in the next few days).

Let me know what you think in the comments section, I was a little bit worried about this chapter I wrote a few drafts and this what I came up with. So yeah, please let me know what you think of the story so far.

As always, this story does not condone the use of illicit drugs or alcohol. It is fun-fiction, where there are no consequences. It doesn't work like that in the real world, so let's just read about it and have fun :0)


	10. The Truth is Blue

_**Disclaimers:**_

Smoking cigarettes increase your risk of cancer, don't do drugs, don't Drink and Drive, brush your teeth and tie your shoelaces.

 _Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

Goku carried her inside his home. ChiChi was surprised to look at the mess inside the kitchen. She remembered Gine as an industrious woman who'd never leave such a messy kitchen.

"I was rushing to the door and knocked some things over." Answered Goku, reading her thoughts. "I'll get it later."

"Hmmh." ChiChi held on tighter to Goku's frame, trying to decide if his actions were cute or reckless.

Goku begins examining her feet as he began to walk up the stairs to his room. "Your feet look pretty banged up and you're bleeding. Whatever happened to your shoes?" He asked, pausing, now looking at her in the eyes.

"Oh… My shoes?" ChiChi smiled awkwardly trying to think of something less embarrassing than what had actually happened.

 _-Flashback-_

ChiChi was pedaling as fast as she possibly could rushing through the neighborhood streets at night with nothing but her cellphone light to light the way when out of nowhere a giant saint bernard dog starts chasing after her.

-Bark! Bark! Bark!

The dog caught up to her and threatened her with his fangs and barks.

"Ah!" She yelled surprised by the wretched dog. She tried to pedal even faster but the damn saint bernard was faster than she was.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" She yelled, trying to kick him away, but the saint bernard was persistent.

-Bark! Bark! Bark!

Suddenly, the devil dog decided to nip at her leg, taking advantage of the fact that she had to focus on driving and couldn't really fight back. He jumped up and aimed his fangs at her leg getting ready to do some serious damage.

-Chomp!

ChiChi quickly realized his intentions and instantly kicked his giant snout with her knee, pushing him back a couple of feet.

But the damn dog was obstinate, he'd resolved to hurt her and he wouldn't stop until he taught her a lesson; _never come back here again._

-Grr!

The dog stopped for a brief second, and propelled himself forward with his hind legs, clamped his fangs on ChiChis stiletto and began destroying it.

"AH! YOU JERK!" ChiChi screamed while she stopped her bike so she could take care of her aggressor once and for all. She threw the bike onto the ground and took off her other stiletto and began beating the dog with the pointy heel.

"GET OUTTA HERE, BOY!" She yelled as she clawed her heel on his fur, over and over. "I WILL END YOU!"

The dog was intimidated by her aggressions, backed down and began to run away.

*Dog whimpers*

By now ChiChi was pretty pissed off so she chased him for another block before she threw her shoe at the abuser with killer precision hitting him right in the belly.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU LITTLE DELINQUENT!" She shook her fists as the dog continued to run away from her.

ChiChi walked back to the bike limping but was too caught up in the mixture of anger, and the adrenaline from wanting to see Goku to even realize she was wounded.

 _-End flashback-_

"I don't know? They must have fallen off when I was pedaling." She answered as she buried her face in his chest, embarrassed.

"Really?" Asked Goku, not fully convinced and continued analyzing her foot.

 **Back at the Island Party**

Vegeta observed from behind the bar, in the dark. He didn't really feel like socializing with anyone else. He was sleepy and tired to be perfectly honest. He'd trained with Kakarot all morning, then there was the race which admittedly took some energy, then he had to swim to the bottom of the ocean to grab Bulma's damn trinket.

 _But he couldn't leave._

Sure he could have left with Kakarot and Piccolo, but Bulma was being a complete idiot, getting so high she was such a lightweight. Of course, he couldn't just leave her there, exposed to any idiots trying to take advantage of her, Yamcha included.

 _He wouldn't leave her._

"Hey what are you still doing here?" Asked 17.

"Raving." Answered Vegeta without taking his eyes off of Bulma.

17 looks at the kitchen. "More like stalking." And laughed dryly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't care what anyone thought of him. Not anymore.

"Did Goku leave? Without saying goodbye? I am so offended." He said, saturated with sarcasm holding the palm of his hand up to his chest.

"Keep messing with Kakarot and you'll regret it", Vegeta gives 17 a look of warning, briefly taking his eyes off of Briefs. "You got lucky tonight."

"That's just what I need... death in the hands of a guy with the personality of a giant puppy dog." 17 stretched his arms in a feline-like fashion. "I could give a crap about Goku. We're not exactly best friends." He answered and quickly forgot about the subject. 17 eyed his sister 18 who was currently having a conversation with Krillin and Raditz. He reached into his pocket and brought out a cigarette and tucked it in his lower lip.

"May I interest you in a cancer stick?" He said as he pulled out a single for Vegeta to grab.

Vegeta answered by grabbing the matchsticks sitting on the bar and lighting the single cigarette hanging from 17's mouth and one for himself.

"Shit, 18 is going to be a pain in the ass to take care of. I better sober up." He said as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "I suppose it's her birthday bash too, might as well let her do her thing."

Vegeta was feeling really tired and was in no mood for conversation, so instead of answering, he asked something that was on his mind. "How long do the effects last?"

17 placed a thumb on his chin and scratched it. "Well… my brother and I made the formula to last 20 minutes, each. We didn't really test it combined. It could be 20 minutes, or… depending on how these two idiots are taking them … could be hours?" He flicked the ashes from the cigarette off on a plant. "But you should know my sister's developed a tolerance... From her wild-child days…"

Vegeta took the cigarette out and exhaled the hot smoke out of his lungs. "What exactly are you saying?"

"That girl, Bulma, has been trying to keep up with my sister and… clearly, she's not doing as well." And points to Bulma with his cigarette. "If anyone cared for this girl, they'd be on their way to the ER right now."

Vegeta puts down his cigarette. "What? The nearest hospital is 20 minutes away from here."

17 scratches his chin. "Like I said… 20 minutes…or it could be hours… I don't know. I'm just saying I don't see any responsible adults anywhere. There's Raditz, but it seems to me his main priority right now is to fuck my sister." Finished 17.

Vegeta grabs a pair of keys from the bar and puts them in his pocket, not bothering to ask who's they are and starts to walk over to the kitchen.

Bulma was currently laying in a fetal position on top of the kitchen table, holding onto the empty tray of vials, mumbling something about a dragons balls. Meanwhile, her kissing-partner Yamcha was dancing on a stool chair shouting.

"I LOVE WOLVES! I JUST LOVE THEM! THEY'RE SO COOL!" Yamcha spun around in the stool chair. "Bulma we should find a wolf and we should pet it!"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and tried to pull her off the kitchen table. "Hey, we're leaving."

Bulma sat up. "Woah, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you with me, what does it look like I'm doing?" Answered Vegeta annoyed. She smelled like his cologne. _Damn my sensitive sense of smell._

"Well, where are we going?" Asked Bulma, half conscious. "The party is right here!" and points at herself.

"I'm taking you to a hospital. You've had way too much." Answered Vegeta pulling her legs trying to reach her, but she was too far up.

"But I want to stay! I want to party!" She said as she jumped back and threw her arms back, falling backward off of the table.

Luckily TN was walking by on his way to get Yamcha and caught her, Bulma put her arms around his biceps. "Hi there." Is all she said before she drifted out of consciousness.

"Vegeta? A little help?" Requested TN, now holding an unconscious Bulma.

"Yeah," Vegeta answered and quickly grabbed her from him, bridal style. As Vegeta began walking out, towards the exit 18 grabbed him by the arm.

"Woah. Woah. Where are you taking her?!" She stopped him, looking at him with concern but also stumbling back into Raditz' arms.

"Where does it look like I'm taking her? You idiot. You both drank way too much, she hasn't developed a tolerance like you." Answered Vegeta, with more of an accusation than an explanation.

"I'm sorry." She said as she watched Vegeta take Bulma, and placed her on the passenger side of a random car.

 _Crap. I fucked up. No, no, no I don't want to feel this! This is such a horrible, bad feeling!_ Thought 18, and pressed herself against Raditz and kissed him on the lips. _Make me feel, anything. Anything else at all!_ She felt Raditz introduce his tongue in her mouth, and it just made her feel sicker. _It's not working!_ She tried to push him off, but she'd given such contradictory signals to Raditz that he didn't really know if her pushing him was a part of her game, so he continued to kiss her and locked her in with his huge biceps.

 _Stop it! Raditz! I don't want this anymore!_ She desperately thought, not able to fight back. _Damn it! I'm so weak! I can't even push him off of me! What did I get myself into?_

But before she could think of anything else she heard a shout.

"LET GO OF HER YOU GIANT! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO KISS YOU!"

It was Krillin.

Raditz released 18. "This guy again? What do you want loser? Get out of here!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET HER GO!" Krillin shouted, he knew 18 couldn't possibly want to be with Raditz, he didn't know what had happened in the past between them but by the expression on her face she was clearly over it.

"She's the one who called me here," Raditz answered, annoyed.

"I don't care. She obviously changed her mind, you halfwit!" Rebutted Krillin.

"It's true, Raditz." Said 18, feeling relieved and ashamed.

"What the fuck 18?! You make me drive all the way over here for nothing? You owe me!" Answered Raditz, feeling entitled.

"I don't owe you shit! Get out of here!" She answered, feeling sober and gaining back her strength.

"YOU PSYCHO BITCH!" Raditz yelled, spilling saliva all over her face in the process.

"Don't call her that!" Yelled Krillin.

"Call me that again, I dare you." Said 18 feeling like herself again, wiping away the saliva.

"FUCKING. PSYCHO. BITCH!" Said Raditz letting her go, pushing her away.

18 smirked, she balled her fists, leaned back and kicked him in the groin with her knee, spun around and kicked him again this time in the face and sent him flying.

Krillin quickly moved out of the way, as Raditz came flying towards him.

Raditz landed on the ground, unconscious.

 _Oh, shoot._ She thought. "I think I overdid it." 18 said.

Krillin grabbed one of Raditz's arms and checked his pulse and gave 18 a thumbs up. "He's okay! You just knocked him out." He said, smiling like a goofball. "That was one hell of a kick!"

"Yeah. Well, I'd been wanting to do that for a long time." She said to him, confessing a little bit of their background story.

"Raditz wronged you before?" Asked Krillin as he kept feeling for his pulse, after all, he was Goku's older brother.

18 folded her arms. "Something like that."

Krillin gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry about that. You deserve so much better." He waved at her with Raditz's arm, "But at least you got him real good huh? Haha!" And smiled at her fully, trying to make her feel better by being goofy.

There it was again, Krillin being nice to her.

"You have got to stop doing that Krillin!" Shot 18, incredibly annoyed by his cute, sweetness.

"What?" Asked Krillin, suddenly looking preoccupied. "What am I doing?"

"Cute." 18 gave the shortest answer possible.

Krillin's mouth was agape. "You think I'm cute?" His eyebrows raised to new levels, truly shocked.

"You are an idiot!" Shot 18, her arms tightly folded. _Why can't you just figure it out on your own? Do I really have to spell it out for you?!_

Krillin stayed quiet for a moment. It seemed that 18 did like him, but it also seemed that 18 didn't like the fact that she liked him, which didn't sit right with him. He was disappointed. He exhaled. "I'm sorry if I caused this in any way. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, shape or form."

 _You are an idiot!_ "I know that!" She yelled, angry. She wished she could just get rid of her feelings. She didn't want to feel anything for him, it didn't matter. He didn't like her back, it angered her. She could have any guy she wanted, except for him.

"Why are you yelling, 18? What's wrong?" Asked Krillin truly worried, truly wondering.

 _Maybe I should take a chance?_ She thought, if anyone would go easy on her it would be Krillin.

"So you have a little crush on me. So what?" He said, casually.

18's face felt hot, and her heart began beating faster and faster. _So he did know._

"It'll go away. Don't worry, nothing to fuss over." He said, with disappointment. He didn't know why 18 didn't want to like him, but he had a guess. He wasn't _perfect_ , and she deserved _perfect_.

 _Asshole. Again, you reject me._ 18's eyes began to well up with tears, she started to fully feel the moment, the rejection. She decided she would just go through with it, she was so tired of this Kami-forsaken night. _It's certain now, you truly do not feel the same way._

"I have liked you… for a very long time, Krillin." She shook her head. "It's not just going to go away like that."

Krillin felt something new, happiness. But it couldn't be, he couldn't be happy she liked him, he loved Marron. Why would 18's feelings have any effect on him? Why did it matter? He didn't know how to respond.

"But now that you know. It would help me a lot if you just… stop being so… nice and sweet." She finished. She was so close to releasing the tears forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't. It would be too humiliating. "In fact, it would really help me if you didn't speak to me at all."

And suddenly all the new found happiness was gone. "So we can't even be friends anymore?" He asked, disappointed. She was one of his favorite people.

"I just need some time to get over this, whatever this is. And I haven't really had a chance, we see each other at school every day… it's too much."

Krillin hated this, she was his favorite person. He loved Marron, but 18… she was his favorite person. He didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want to be selfish either. "I understand."

"Krillin." She had to know. _I have to take a chance._

Krillin looked up at her and nodded, "Yeah?"

"Was there ever a chance? Of ...you know?" She asked, hopeful.

Krillin smiled disappointed and shook his head. _No 18, I never had a chance in hell with you._

"Ah." _This is torture._ She began to walk away. "Oh and Krillin, please do not mention this to anyone."

 _Of course, you don't want anyone to know you liked a loser._ "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. And I'll take care of him (Raditz) too".

 _This is torture._

 **On the way to the Emergency Room.**

Bulma had been unconscious the whole time, so Vegeta kept checking if she was still okay every once in a while. When Vegeta tried to reach for her neck to feel her pulse Bulma grabbed his hand and held it. "Hi."

"You're awake." Stated Vegeta, letting her hold his hand.

"I think so. Unless you're a dream." She giggled.

 _So she's not fully sober, yet. It's been 20 minutes._ Vegeta began to worry.

"You're in my dreams a lot these days, you know," Bulma said, letting go of Vegeta's hand and extending her arms far too wide, blocking his view. "How do I know this isn't a dream?"

Vegeta removed her hand from his view.

Bulma leaned close and she pinched his cheek.

"Oww! Why'd you do that for?!" Scolded Vegeta.

"I want to know if I'm dreamin'," She said, smiling, her eyes unfocused.

"You aren't dreaming. I'm taking you to a hospital because you had too many of those damn vials." Said Vegeta with concern.

"So? What do YOU care? I could die and you wouldn't care!" She pouted. "You hate me!" She began sobbing.

"I don't hate you, Bulma," Vegeta answered, still worried. "That's why I'm driving you there."

She wailed, and pushed him. "Yes, you do! You hate me! You didn't even say anything about my blue dress and I know it's your favorite color, you stupid jerk!"

"It's a nice dress." He looked at her, "I like it."

Bulma wiped her tears and smeared her mascara all over, "You do?" and cleaned her snot with her arm.

"I like blue." He said, a little disgusted by the snot in her arms. He took a cleaning tissue from the middle compartment and cleaned her face a little.

"I KNOW YOU DO! THAT'S WHY I WORE IT! TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS!" She said happily, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"Huh?" Asked Vegeta. _Why is she being so blunt?_

"You like blue, and I drank ALL the True is Blue." She sang. "All. Of. It." She said pointing her fingers in the air to emphasize. "Vegeta likes blue, so I will drink all of the blue! So he can't have any!" She laughed.

 _That means she can't lie._ "Bulma…?"

"Yes, my little Veggie-cakes," She sang putting her arms around his bicep.

 _Let's do a test. "_ What did you ask for from your dad on your 16th birthday?"

"A nose-job." She smiled and placed an index on the tip of her nose. "Just the tip, I had a cute nose, but I wanted to look like a princess!"

 _That's true. Dr. Briefs told me in secrecy._

"What size do you wear?" He asked. _You tell people you're a size 2, but I've seen the tags on your clothes and it's actually size 5._

"Five, sometimes even seven!" She said, nonchalant.

 _Okay. She's telling the truth._

"Why did you kiss Yamcha at the party?" He asked, annoyed.

"Because he's cute!" She answered, poking his nose with her finger. "And because I wanted to make you jealous."

"Why did you want to make me jealous?" He asked, wanting to dig deeper.

"Because you're mean! And I wanted to make you pay!" She said pouting, crossing her arms.

"Make me pay for breaking up with you?" He asked, looking at her. She looked so sad.

"NO… for breaking my heart." She said, "You broke my heart! And you didn't even tell me why!"

She started wailing again, "Why did you break my heart Vegeta? Why did you humiliate me in front of everyone!" She exclaimed, once again expanding her arms a little too wide, hitting the steering wheel.

Vegeta couldn't tell the real Bulma, but this Bulma wouldn't remember a thing. "I heared rumors that you wanted to be with Yamcha."

"And you believed them? Even though I loved you with all my heart?" She asked, truly sad.

"Not at first." He stated. "But then you started spending all that time with him… "

"For school! You knew that!" She answered, with desperation.

"Yeah, but at the time it seemed like a confirmation, it just made the rumors worse."

He said looking ahead, unable to look at her.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BABY!" She yelled, "A BIG BABY!" She smacked him in the face a few times. "You humiliated me like that because of stupid rumors?! Why didn't you ask me, you dummy!?"

"I tried." He said, holding her hands in place, "But when I did you were with him. HUGGING HIM! What was I supposed to think?!"

She let him go, and looked at him with disappointment. "You were supposed to believe me, Bulma. Your girlfriend."

"Yeah." He said, disappointed in himself. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

"No." She answered without even taking a second to think it through. "No, fucking way."

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!" She screamed inside the small car and began to cry. "You broke my heart, you humiliated me! You yelled at me in front of the whole school!"

Vegeta looked somber. _She was telling the truth._

Bulma twisted her body in her car seat and kicked Vegeta. "YOU HURT ME SO MUCH! I COULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Vegeta just let her kick him. He deserved it. "I'm sorry Bulma."

"Are you?!" She straightened herself up and pulled on his naked bicep. "Are you sorry Vegeta?!"

He nodded. "Very."

"You don't seem sorry! Y-you see me in the halls and it's like I don't exist! Tonight you didn't even say anything to me! You don't seem sorry." She accused.

"Well.. sober you is intimidating." He answered, if he was baiting her for the truth, the least he could do is return the favour. "I can't talk to you."

"Why not? I love you." She said.

Vegeta felt goosebumps. "You do?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You still love me?" He asked, once more for confirmation. _I can't believe it._

"OF COURSE I LOVE YOU! Do you think it's just going to disappear? It has nowhere to go… It's just sitting in here." And she puts her hand to her chest. "Right in here."

"Bulma… I… had no idea…" Vegeta's voice began to break.

"Vegeta… are you crying?" Bulma asked getting even closer to his face to examine.

"No... " He said, lying.

Bulma took the tear forming outside his eye with her finger and licked it. "Yup that's a tear! It's salty like my own!" She said giddily.

"Bulma. What can I do to make it better?" He asked, desperate he was already in the Hospital parking lot.

"Just keep trying." She smiled and as she tried to kiss him, proceeded to barf all over him.

Vegeta wiped the vomit from his nude chest. "I'll keep trying then."

Bulma leaned back wiping some of the vomit from her lips, "Vegeta do YOU still love me?"

"Of course I do! You're all I think about!" He answered her, but it was too late. Bulma had drifted out of consciousness again.

 _Damn._


End file.
